High School DxD: From the Eyes of a Black Dragon (Relaunch)
by Libertad the Second
Summary: Genshirou Saji, academic scholar and mathematics genius, arrived at the recently gender-integrated Kuoh Girls' Academy in his second year of high school. He arrived changed from a near-death experience 2 years ago that unlocked certain abilities in him while being given a new mission in life. See the DxD story from the "Eyes of a Black Dragon". [Saji x Student Council Harem]
1. Crime Scene at a Park

**DxD: From the Eyes of a Black Dragon, a Relaunch**

 **Author Introductions**

Hello again readers!

I am re-launching my "From the Eyes of a Black Dragon Hero" fanfiction story that I've published on this site between January 7 and January 12, 2017. It's a roughly five chapter story that I took down; after dismal reviews and followings.

I've made a notice on my profile regarding its deletion and discontinuation. However, I've changed my mind.

I am doing this.

However, it doesn't mean that I am not going to make changes to the storyline or to my way of writing at the very least for those who can still remember reading it.

I guess I just became rattled by my first experience of writing a story here. I taught that I am going to immediately receive a barrage of flowering reviews and follows like I am a Nobel Prize award-winning celebrity writer that just published a piece of literature worthy of another literary award.

I've set my sights too high.

I also forgot that I am writing a story that's not even using those good original characters that proliferated in this site or characters from those amazing cross-overs that I saw.

I am using Genshirou Saji as a main character. I repeat. **Genshirou Saji. Main character.**

That's not going to get you a lot of following and favorites. Forget about reviews. Saji is an asshole in the story, at least when he was introduced. First impressions can last.

I am resigning myself to the fact that I am doing something that's not going to get a lot of people interested anyway.

I understand that for most people, Saji is not a cool character to begin with. He appeared arrogant in his first appearance and was a pussy (though it may be understandable) in the Excalibur arc. The wish of getting his master pregnant may be a form of comic relief and to draw laughs, but it's still creepy for many.

Sometimes, first impressions do really matter. Saji did not make a good first impression to us readers.

This time around I have to take my time in seeing the progression of an audience to my story. I got too excited before. It's just one week. I am also afraid that within the vast wilderness of High School DxD fanfiction that the story will get buried deep and nobody sees it anymore, hence the excited daily updating, despite my supposed lack of time. If I am doing this more as sort of a therapeutic writing, then forget about other people. I have to do this for myself.

But I just can't help but to compare to those other newly-published works that immediately, yes, _immediately_ , gets reviews and favorites on their first few days.

I forgot that those stories usually have Issei or something that immediately makes you click the favorite/follow sometimes.

But at the same time, I realized that my work needs improvement.

There must be something wrong in the storyline. I don't think my grammar will dramatically improve and I don't have the benefit of a beta-reader or editor here, so take what you get.

I don't think that I'll get one, but it will be nice if somebody volunteered. I'll appreciate the help.

Speaking of wish-fulfillment, I just thought that I can personally relate to Saji Genshirou as an individual, maybe not in the arrogance or something. But I am always for character development. I was a student leader in school myself and I have my own experiences in the romantic interludes of high school and university. People that you have a crush on, but then again has a crush on someone while somebody has a crush on you. I miss those days. It still happens in the workplace but it's something else to see in a school setting. It's that I can relate being relegated to the background while somebody shines that you can get jealous of. That's Saji seeing Issei Hyoudou's rise to prominence. I can relate to some unrequited love. But we still have yet to see if Sona will reciprocate Saji's feelings in the light novels. There is a hint from EX novels that Sona will not be part of Issei's harem. The future children called her "Auntie" after all. That's not good news for fans of Sona x Issei pairing. Sona may have married Saji, but it could easily be somebody else like Sairaorg.

However, there is also something about the Hindu legend of Indra and Vritra that's interesting. The Rig Veda story is awesome. You see, Vritra is a **really powerful** dragon. It's more than the Welsh-English story of the two warring white and red dragons. Vritra is a crucial part of Hindu mythology because it's through Vritra that Indra was introduced as that heroic god. At least that's what I've read about. I am a Catholic so I am not that completely familiar with Indian mythology. But the dragon Vritra just _held hostage_ **the waters of the world** and it's a freaking evil ashura before Indra cut the dragon into pieces for good. It's a dragon that creates droughts and everything bad about sucking the moisture and liquids of everything. It's a bad, bad dragon.

I am also fascinated by the concept of Saji getting more Sacred Gears and the fact that Vritra's Sacred Gears are numerous. They may be not Longinus-types but it's still fascinating. I always thought that in that context, if Vritra is in a single Sacred Gear, it's easily powerful, if not even more so than Ddraig's and Albion's. I think Saji did not even get to have all of the gears yet. He may not be. The Absorption Line **alone** took four pawn pieces out of Sona Sitri. Saji just took three more Sacred Gears afterwards. That's what I thought about it. Maybe Ishibumi has something more in store for Saji in the final arc for all we know. But since he's more of a secondary character, I doubt it already. I think the final arc will focus more on Issei's completion of his harem and even defeating Trihexa, freeing the leaders there, until that big hilarious wedding in the end. I'm excited about the possibilities. This is High School DxD so there's going to be a happy oppai-filled ending. I always love happy endings.

The good news is that we have some Spanish writers on this site that already explored what Vritra's situation means in their own way. It's also based on what I've talked above. Google translate is generous enough to make me understand the stories along with some Spanish that I know. They kicked their stories right after the crucial Volume 17 with Saji achieving Balance Breaker.

However, I am starting far down the line. The good news for me is that Saji Genshirou's background is an almost complete blank. I am **almost** unashamedly self-inserting just to give Saji a more complete profile and give him a different feel and a fuller and richer detail. It's part of making him a major character.

I don't even know if how far along Saji was already a pawn before Issei in the cannon. I imagine that Saji was brought more gradually into the peerage by Sona inviting him to get more involved in extracurricular activities and in the Student Council politics, first.

Anyway, it's still almost the same from the previous story to get more originality. Saji is a newcomer to the town of Kuoh, attending Kuoh Academy for the first time as a second year high school student. He's from a rather more unconventional background than normal Japanese, but he's from a normal upper middle-class Japanese family and there's no traumatic experience of his parents getting killed or anything. I don't like something like that for Saji. I wouldn't have sources of comic relief from pushy parents or something. You can't believe how much my family pushes me to marry now. It's more hilarious if this comes from a high school kid.

I sold myself short in my first story. I said that I can't promise to make my story entertaining and I am always apologetic about my problem in English grammar and lack of understanding American English idioms and shit.

But I want to make my story entertaining, unless what's the point? At least I want to entertain myself.

I said that Saji in this story is obviously the major character. It's from a point of view, but yes it's in the context of seeing the DxD story from…yes, "the Eyes of the Black Dragon Hero". It's DxD from the eyes of Saji.

I just want to do this. That's all.

I'll begin this story again.

As I said the last time, I'll be taking themes from many fanfiction stories that I've read, not necessarily DxD related, and there will be themes from other manga and anime plus other works of literature and real-life references.

Thanks for your patience and understanding!

Once you're finished wasting some of your time reading my story, I invite you all to write about your impressions or make suggestions and comments, even violent reactions, in the reviews section below.

Thanks again!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER:** __I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD or its characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I also do not own any works that may be referenced in this work. Please support the original works.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Saji Genshirou and I am an alcoholic.

Ok, sorry about that. I am not yet in that road of stuffing myself with alcohol just to drown out my misery.

But I just think that my life sucks right now.

Goodbye, normal life! Goodbye!

I may buy some alcohol if I got away with it from the nearby 7 Eleven later.

Some Jedi mind trick may work. But I don't want to abuse this, really.

Forget that I am a 17 year old kid. I've first drank Coors Light when I was 13.

It's summer and it's in a beach in the Philippines during that summer vacation. I got away with it. It's either I'm that good in pretending I'm 18 and above or maybe it's that the people around me are too drunk to notice and do not fucking care.

No, my Papa made me get away with it. He's saying that it's part of my 'initiation to manliness'. He's one of those who are already drunk themselves.

But no, I will not get away with it this time if I go normal. I can't buy a beer with this uniform I'm wearing. It's Saturday but I've got to go to school as part of the recent deal I've just made with a certain group of devilish people in school.

They're clearly evil in destroying my beauty rest for the weekend.

And yes, they're devils that's why.

Literally.

I mean it.

That's my life for you.

You see, recently, I felt like a fucking refugee. I feel homesick again.

Thankfully, I'm not a refugee from a war zone like the poor Syrian refugees. God bless them.

I am also not escaping Cuba or something. Viva Fidel!

It's just that it's been two weeks since I moved here in the town of Kuoh with my parents. For six years, we've been living in Chiba, a prefecture northeast of Tokyo, in this place called Nekomi.

I said that I feel homesick again because I felt that way before when our family first moved here in Japan when I was 10.

I was actually not born here in Japan. Though I am Japanese by nationality, I was born in the Philippines to two hardworking and loving Japanese parents. That's how I got my Japanese heritage.

But it's not easy when you actually grew up in that country; speaking the local language and immersed already in the local culture, and then all of a sudden moving here in Japan, in a country foreign to me at that time. And I was 10, mind you.

I already love the Philippines and still love it now. But I've learned to love this country of my parents as well. I still watch the Filipino Channel or the Pinoy News Channel through our cable TV and read Filipino blogs and newspapers online.

It's also nice to see a small community of Filipinos here in Kuoh as well.

While Japanese was being used at home when I was in the Philippines and my mom took great lengths to make me use the language at home and familiarize me with the culture they grew up with, it's still different when you have to use Japanese virtually all the time. It's an adjustment period for me when I first came here in this country. Thankfully, I made the adjustment and it also helped when I finally went to middle school.

The adjustment is easier now than it was in the past. It's just a move from one place in Japan to another.

But given my age now, I've already developed friendships and relationships there that I have to leave behind.

Thankfully, the Information Age is here to lessen the distance between us.

Don't get me wrong, I think I am starting to love this little town. It's proximity to Tokyo helped a lot just like Nekomi. Just seating here in the local train station while looking to the island of Enoshima in the beautiful Sagami Bay with the sunset in the horizon is helping me relax, calm down, and rethink my experimentation with some booze.

I don't recommend it for others my age. You also don't want to develop a beer belly. I am not saying I have one, but I don't want to have one.

Well, speaking of drinking, I am a bit thirsty. I am just getting up from my seat here and buy something from the vending machine.

So what's the real source of misery again?

While I feel miserable being away from friends in Chiba, you see, the real problem comes from my entire time at school so far.

It's the first week of the school year and I am now in my second year of high school, enrolled in Kuoh Girls' Academy. It was a true girls' academy until two years ago, when the institution started admitting men. The gender ratio is 7:3 female to male. The requirements for admission are deliberately strict for men but I happen to pass them all. While getting enrolled in a girls' academy full of hot chicks is a dream of many high school boys, just like me I have to admit, I can't help but be freaked out by the entire experience so far.

You see, I just never thought that I am going to enroll in a school where there are going to be "not-so-normal humans" in my own class. Heck, in my school. I don't know what to make of them. No, I know NOW what to make of them. But I remember activating my Super Geiger counter translator calculator that detected them during my first day. It freaked the hell out of me. I have to activate it so I can cheat my way in mathematics class. Well, it's not really cheating, but I can't help it. Other people do not necessarily have my ability to see numbers everywhere and get to start appreciating the world of mathematics by extension, as I do now for the past two years. But it didn't help that while your mathematics teacher are trying very hard to make students in my class see the light and turn away from the dark side, two of the three 'not-so-normal humans' listening in are seated beside me which happen to be very attractive, pretty, beautiful and majestic sexy babes.

Obviously, they also noticed something in me. How I wished that they noticed that I am hot.

No. As they revealed later on, they noticed that I smelled.

God damn.

And it's not the cologne I decided to wear for the first day in school to impress the chicks.

But it's enough for me to be invited to eat lunch with them. Hahahahahahahahaha.

Awesome.

The final one of these not-so-normal classmates happens to be a fucking damn handsome bishounen who is the enemy of us good males that happens to be the adoptive younger brother of another attractive, pretty, beautiful, majestic, sexy babe, who is obviously a not-so-normal human as well.

What is happening to my life?!

Where is the normality?!

Am I in college now, studying for a degree called AB Normal?

Upon investigation, thanks to classmates and new friends at school, who are also sources of my personal misery, I found out that it's not only the three of them in class, but there's more of them!Good Lord. One of them is even the Student Council President! Heck, the entire Student Council is full of them!

But when I first met the Kaichou, I thought that she's just my type. I always have a soft spot for babes with eyeglasses.

Meeting her during that first day started the entire process that leads me here on this place, seating in the bench of the suspiciously near empty train station, looking back to the past week that changed my life.

And they all saw through me. I actually felt it. They know that I have….

 _Hehehehehehe. You are forgetting who's your other source of misery my other self._

'…. Ah yes, hello there Vritra. Nice to hear from you. You've gone quiet. Yes, I am just thinking about you. Well, I can't say that I am a normal human myself when I first came here. What normal human can see numbers in his eyes, can do Jedi mind tricks, and has a voice of a fucking dragon in his head? Even magicians don't have what I have.'

 _Well I suppose you have a fucking dragon that is not only supposed to be unable to talk to you but also happens to help you save your ass from the trouble of not knowing that you are meeting devils that can sense me from inside you and is intending to make your life become even more not-so-normal now….?_

"Sigh…." I couldn't help but sigh at that. I finally get back to my seat after buying a softdrink from the vending machine. I then opened up my canned drink and then putting the opening in my mouth gulping the juice from the can.

'Ha! Delicious. Yes, thanks for the heads up ok? I remember freaking the hell out hearing you for the first time in my head Vritra my man.'

 _I am also surprised my other self. You freed me from millennia of imprisonment because of that Indra fucktard. Just so you know, I fucking don't like the term 'Prison Dragon' that I've been hearing from everybody all this time, even from your beloved King. I just want to strangle them all to death. Unfortunately, I just can't get through to make them shut the hell up. We are supposed to be Vritra! Vritra, the son of Danu, the guardian of the great Danava race! We've sucked the hell of those waters we are seeing now in that sea before that motherfucker Indra cut us to pieces! But my consciousness is something that you are not supposed to get in contact with, that's true. It just never happened before. For that, I am grateful to you for freeing me from solitary confinement and I am ready to lend my power to you as long as you live my other self._

Vritra decided, once again, to start on his verbal barrage of continuous complaining about his reputation as the 'Prison Dragon'. He's done this many times already for all I care. But I am also happy that he is around to guide me and yes, to lend me his power through my Absorption Line. But I also have to make something clear to him in this conversation.

'Well, thank you but you don't have to be grateful to me, man. It's not necessarily me that freed you, or us, whatever. You have to thank my bizarre situation of being given otherworldly powers by Morgan the God while giving me a not-so-clear life mission while I am still making sense of what the fuck is going on in a Star Wars diner who happens to be real in an alternate universe and this is all after Zeus electrocuted me to death. And yes, I am already dead when all of this happens. Nice isn't it?'

 _Kekekekeke. Yes. I concede. I guess I have to pay a debt of gratitude to Morgan._

'That's easily one of the most bizarre experiences any sentient being in any universe can have.'

 _I agree my other self. But please remember that while I did not necessarily want you to taint yourself with the blood of Lucifer, we have little choice in the matter. The good news is that the life force Morgan gave you changed its impact to you now, especially negating the weaknesses that your new devil blood offers against the power of Light from the Angels and Fallen Angels. Nevertheless, even without that, it's still definitely more advantageous to us that you became a Devil to accelerate our growth. You can talk to me, yes, but you can't start your maturity as part-dragon and our eventual merger if you are human. You'll go insane. Only the Devils can give us the opportunity to grow since they have the Evil pieces. Now that we are slowly awakening and getting stronger since your revival, it's you being Vritra that's going to manifest more anyway. Lucifer's blood can't really corrupt you to begin with, Morgan's gift to us or not._

'And it is manifesting well indeed. Otherwise, I wouldn't get to receive those stares from Momo-chan, Reya-chan and the damn handsome on the first day of school. Just how I wish those stares from them are from romantic affection! Well, leave out Kiba in that list. He's already creepy when he looked at me that time.'

 _They will still notice you even without me talking to you now or even receiving that life force from Morgan. You still have me as your Sacred Gear. At least the Absorption Line for now. Arrggh! How low have we fallen my other self! We need to get completed once again!_

I clutched my head at my dragon suddenly raising his voice. 'Arrgh. Not so loud Vritra! But I hear you, my man. We will get there. This is our opportunity. '

I yawned hard as I get up lazily from my seat in the train station and walk back home through the nearby park. I just want some solitude and meditate there as well before I get home. I also found out that the park is also a short-cut on the way home. It's very convenient.

I don't really feel like I can have my solitude though when Vritra also told me about these cute things called 'familiars' are now discretely following you.

This is clearly not part of my deal with the devil, the devil that happens to be Sona Sitri, or the Student Council President Shitori Sona as she's known publicly.

"Yawn….." 'Damn, I'm still tired from yesterday. I already drank two cups of coffee at breakfast. Sona is such a slave driver! She sucked what little energy I have today.'

 _Kekekeke. It's her way of monopolizing you, so she can be with you more. Anyway, watching that porn until midnight is also not helping you with your tiredness. I really want to advice you for your future against developing a habit of releasing some testosterone through watching these pornographic things! It's depressing for me, really. We are dragons. You want to procreate; you get somebody to do it with! Simple as that. We dragons attract people with power, especially women._

'I know! Don't lecture me like you are Mama or Sona! I can't help it! For all of your boastful talk, I am a growing 17 year old boy without a girlfriend since birth! I need some outlet for my sexual frustration! And it's not like I asked for it. Hell, my friend practically shoved the DVD to my bag! But the DVD cover is cute so I got curious you know! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching it with me?!'

 _Sigh. This is always a problem for me when I have hosts in the past in their teenage years. I have to see all of their bullshit dealing with their hormones and the opposite sex. But it's entertaining, at least, especially if there's two or more of them at the same time. I can't just talk to them to troll them more._

'So you're suggesting that I go celibate? I am sorry but let's draw the line there. Morgan did not prohibit me having a love life, so I'll have one! He just brought me here and he said that I live my life normally, and then let things unfold on their own. I may not be so normal but I want to try to be normal, thank you very much.'

 _You're just too smitten to that Sitri devil without realizing it that you can't think rationally about this! And watch your surroundings… I just sensed a Fallen Angel nearby…seems like she's with Ddraig's host…No! Look straight ahead…_

Before I could argue back to Vritra, I decided to follow his instruction but I still ask 'Why?'

Knowing about Ddraig's host is actually a surprise for me. Vritra already informed me back on the first day that one of the infamous Perverted Trio from another second year class, the brown-haired one named Hyoudou Issei, happens to be the current host of Y Ddraig Goch, the one called as the Red Dragon Emperor. Yes, one of the three perverts that became an election issue last school year that Sona happened to manipulate her way to secure her second term as Student Council President. He's the host. After all, with their antics, they should have been expelled from school. I think I understand now why Hyoudou can't be expelled from the school. Hyoudou is supposed to be a big deal by having a Longinus-type Sacred Gear within him, according to Vritra. It's interesting that Sona never told me anything about him in my magic lessons with her after class since Tuesday. I guess we don't have the time to talk about it. Is she not interested in getting him to our group at least? I guess I never did asked since the subject never came up. I am seriously concerned if she's interested though. I really don't want that pervert harassing the girls I swore to protect myself! He can have his girls to perv with in another place. While Vritra already told me a lot about dragons, including Ddraig himself; my Devil King, Sona Sitri, also gave me a long lecture on it as part of introducing me to the world of the supernatural and discussing my relation to the dragons since the Student Council all sensed that I have a dragon-type Sacred Gear. However, they did not know that I already know a lot of the supernatural to begin with but I prefer all of this to be secret way for now. I am clearly in uncharted waters, even by supernatural standards. I am not supposed to be immune from holy items since I am a devil but I already noticed that nothing happened to me when I read the Bible last time. That's just one of the many things I am not supposed to be doing. When I showed my Absorption Line in front of the Student Council when they told me how to manifest it; Sona and her Queen, Vice-President Shinra Tsubaki, expressed their familiarity with the Absorption Line but even they do not know that it is really one of Vritra's Sacred Gears.

It's one of those things the supernatural did not know yet.

But I know now that at least two of them in the supernatural community know the truth. Indra is one of them, obviously. But there's another one.

Going back to the park, I looked straight ahead as Vritra instructed and my eyes widened in surprise and horror, seeing the bloodied body of Hyoudou Issei on the ground.

'Fuck. He was stabbed! The Fallen Angel hurt him. Why the fuck did I not see that?!'

 _Yes. He's still alive…but he's dying, and I sense that someone's coming. Watch out._

'Me too. Who could that be? The Fallen Angel?' I dropped my bag in my left hand and prepare my Absorption Line, looking around me just in case of danger creeping in. I am also ready with some of the defensive magic spells I just learned. I'm already thinking of calling Sona for help if I survived this attack. Hopefully. I've got no choice. Hyoudou has to be reincarnated now to survive.

Hyoudou is lying on the ground as I looked around carefully, using the predatory instincts coming from Vritra that emerged upon my reincarnation and the numbers that I am seeing around me since my revival from death. Hyoudou nearby is bleeding fast from the blood oozing out of that fatal wound on his chest, and he is clearly on the verge of dying before a paper, a summoning paper in particular, emerged flying out of his pocket. The paper then dropped to the ground creating a red magic circle beside him. My eyes widened when a crimson-haired lady wearing the female uniform of my school emerged from the magic circle, and I immediately realized who I am looking to.

"Gremory-sempai?"

 _So that's her, she's here to reincarnate Ddraig's host, obviously. That boy will be a Devil like you from now on. Looks like the familiars we've sensed are from her peerage too. They are looking out for the boy. We just happened to be nearby so they detected us too._

Rias Gremory, one of the Kuoh Girls' Academy's 'Two Great Onee-samas', the most popular girl in school and President of the Occult Research Club, looked down at the dying body of Hyoudou as she said to him,

"You called for my help, wanting to live more but you will now live for my sake…my dear servant."

She is holding a pawn piece in her right hand as she approached Hyoudou, who is already unconscious. She then looked up from looking down to Hyoudou, her eyes meeting mine in the process. She looked at me with recognition before she looked at the Absorption Line in my left hand. I guess she already recognized me to begin with though as she smiled, saying to me…

"So you are Sona's boyfriend. You are her Pawn of Five Saji Genshirou, am I right?"

 _Kekekekeke._

'Shut up Vritra!'

I gulped down loudly as I realized myself just after the red-haired beauty before me said all of that before I responded in return.

"Yes. I am her newest pawn. And you are Rias Gremory, the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer am I also right?"

I decided to ignore hearing the word 'boyfriend' from her and stressed that I am Sona's newest pawn.

Yes, I've already made my research so I know who I am talking to. Vritra helped a bit when he told me back on the first day that he sensed a strong devilish power from the woman. Being the younger sister of the Lucifer itself helped out with the detection. It also helps that she's a best friend of my King as well, as I've learned from Sona, so I got to know something.

And yes, I am not blushing right now!

 _HAHAHAHA._

'Go back to where you came from you fucking evil dragon!'

 _Kekekekeke. I wish I could go back my other self. I wish I could._

Rias smiled at me as I asked her back with my own question, looking amused at me for some reason, before confirming "Yes I am her sister, Saji-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you. I can see now that Sona is training you for marriage very well." She smiled saying that before looking back down to Hyoudou's body lying on the ground unconscious. Her face's expression changed to that of clear concern.

 _Kekekekekeke._

'Snicker like that again and you'll never get yourself completed.'

 _And I thought I am the kill joy._

I ignored Vritra's teasing as I've approached Rias leaning in towards Hyoudou's body on the ground. I looked down on the body myself before realizing something.

"He's dead."

 _Yes. I'm afraid so. But I guess not for long._

"Well, not for long Saji-kun. I will not let my servant stay like this for too long." Rias responded back to me, confirming Vritra's words, while holding up that pawn piece she's holding in her right hand. She then put the pawn piece to Hyoudou's bleeding chest wound and I feel it already giving its effect, closing the wound. Rias then immediately picked up another pawn piece and inserted it to Hyoudou's chest again. I already suspected myself that Hyoudou may need multiple pawn pieces just like I do to be reincarnated. It seems that Rias knows this as well.

It is then that another magic circle appeared behind us and a group of three people emerged from it. I looked behind me and recognized who they are immediately.

"We're now here Buchou." Himejima Akeno, the other half of the school's 'Two Great Onee-samas' and the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club said as she and the other two with her approached us.

"Good. We still have to do some clean up duty here after this." Rias responded back.

Akeno then noticed me with recognition on her face. I didn't realize I am already that popular. She smiled at me as she said "Ara ara, Looks like we have a witness. Sona's favorite at that."

Oh no, not you too Akeno-sempai.

"It's great to see that you are well, Mr. Sitri." Isaiah Gremory; Rias' adopted brother, known popularly in school as Kiba Yuuto, said while waving in greeting at me.

'Mr. Sitri?!'

"Shut up and pick your battles, you damn handsome!"

I don't know if my face is burning red again.

 _Kekekeke. I told you that Sitri devil has her eyes on you._

The final one in the group, the first year student Koneko Toujou, is holding an ice cream cone, licking on it, before she looked at me in a stoic expression. Our eyes met and then she nods silently in greeting at me before proceeding to lick her ice cream cone again like there's no smell of blood surrounding us and a crime scene in front of us right now.

I can smell the blood of Hyoudou strongly right now. I wouldn't be able to eat in this situation like she does. It's maybe my dragon sense working.

 _Well, that devil is a former nekoshou. Her sense of smell is quite strong as well._

'Well I don't care. She's eating like what's in front of us doesn't gross her out.'

Koneko looked back at me as I yelped up in surprise. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion at me before muttering….

"….Suspicious"

She returned back licking on her ice cream afterwards. I just blinked quite a few times at that. Kiba and Akeno are giggling at the entire scene we're making.

Yeah, it can't be helped. I am a really suspicious individual.

 _Hehehehe. You've got to be careful around her types my other self._

"Sigh…"

I turned off my Absorption Line after that before I picked up my bag from the ground. I then looked back to Hyoudou's body as I saw that another pawn piece is again being inserted to Hyoudou's chest.

"Wow, how many pieces it's already been?" Akeno asked seeing it for herself.

"He needed all 8 pieces as I suspected." Rias looked up at her Queen, smiling, before standing up and performing the ritual of devil reincarnation, something that I've already seen for myself since Sona did it to me, making the unsuspecting Hyoudou Issei the newest Pawn of Eight under the House of Gremory.

'Vritra, did you hear that? Hyoudou needed all 8 pawn pieces before he can be reincarnated. I only needed 5. I can't believe it! The dragon inside the fucking pervert is really that strong.'

 _Yes. He will become strong in his own right my other self, thanks to Ddraig. It may be true that he got 8 pawn pieces but remember that if you have all of my Sacred Gears, you may need the same amount as Ddraig's host to be reincarnated by your mate._

'Hmmm…yeah, I kinda figured that out too. Wait, WHAT DID YOU MEAN 'MATE'?!'

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

Before I could further comment on that, I heard my phone ringing from my pocket. I picked up my phone looking in at who's calling me before widening my eyes at the name. I tried to excuse myself immediately from Rias and company.

Koneko seemed to have noticed my surprised expression, which is only there for a split second. I pretended not noticing her.

Goodness. She's good.

"Sorry guys. I've got to go. I just have a call from my regular client. It's part of the job. Excuse me." I said in rapid succession before running off so they could not hear anything I am saying as I picked up the call.

"Hello, Saji here."

"Devil boy! How are you? Are you free tonight? It's a weekend. Let's hang out!"

"Ok, ok. Sure. I need to talk to you about something anyway."

"Hmmmm? Some devil problem over there? Did you want to become my client this time devil newbie?"

I can just imagine the cheeky grin of the fucktard as he said that.

"We'll see. In fact you should really be paying me big for telling you this. Looks like somebody did not follow orders based on what I've just seen here now. But it's been taken care of. I'll drop by at 9."

"Have dinner with me now! Come on! The news seems urgent to me."

"Sorry. It's not really that urgent. I have a family meeting at 7 in the Italian restaurant nearby. I'll make an excuse to come there later."

"Alright. Tell me everything later devil boy. See yah."

"Ok."

I pushed the end call button before Vritra responded.

 _We really have something going with this one my other self. Who wouldn't think that we are getting closer to integrating my Sacred Gears so quickly…._

Yes, it's a good thing. I guess from Vritra's point of view. It seems that I hit the jackpot from his point of view. But the situation is complicated. It's unexpected really.

I am not supposed to be serving clients yet since I am a devil only for 4 and one half days. But Sona, in her infinite wisdom and sexiness, gave me an experience in serving a client right away, even though that's going to be my only client for now. I am supposed to be given just a little taste of what it's like to have a client but I am still going to be handing fliers for the time being, even if I succeed to get that client right away and form a contract. The person is supposed to become Tsubasa-san's client but the client changed his mind to request for me myself. The new fliers I've lazily distributed already included my name written in Luciferian script. This is an unusual request according to Sona and she urged caution to me because the client may be a magician. It could be anything though. But not a lot of humans can read much of what is written in the devil fliers beyond the human writing systems in it. That's why she told me to investigate more and tell her back who is my client and what happened.

Well, well, imagine my surprise of who become my client. But because of that, he became my regular client.

It's one thing to celebrate having a regular client already so fast. I can see Sona's face looking at me with pride.

But I just don't want my regular client to be someone that Morgan warned me about.

 _Azazel the Scapegoat._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **All right! New beginnings indeed. It's the Black Dragon seeing the classic DxD scene of Raynare killing Issei and the reincarnation that happened.**

 **I like to think that I did better this time around. For readers of my old story, let me know below if you share my thoughts on this one. You guys also have a general idea on what Saji went through before the start of this story. I have to give a shout-out to these stories right now that allowed me to partially adopt something from them and then twist them for my story.**

 _Issei Hyoudou: the Guardian by shadowwriter01_

 _Crippled by Paynis_

 _El heroe del fuego negro by bustercall_

 **For new readers, you can also share your thoughts on the reviews section below.**

 **Thank you very much for reading and see you at the next chapter.**


	2. A Drink with an Unusual Client

**DxD: From the Eyes of a Black Dragon, a Relaunch**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER:** __I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD or its characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I also do not own any works that may be referenced in this work. Please support the original works.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review responses:**

 **Zeon480 –** My always supportive fan. Thank you very much for the first review, follow, and favorite. I actually changed the first chapter after you've first read it so I already revealed who is the client. It's Azazel, yes. And I got you on the legends on Vritra-Indra battle. I'll look more into them. Thank you.

 **Extreme-UnDEAD –** Thank you for the review. I am happy that you commented on the originality. It's not really that original because I took up themes from other stories here but yes, I got something different in the way I presented things. Thanks for the support.

 **GodDx –** Thanks for reviewing. I guess I just want a happy ending with Saji romantically and yes, there is certain purity with Saji's devotion with Sona, who is also a favorite girl character of mine for DxD. In the beginning, it's just creepy. But Saji learned to really love his King. I can't promise you a deviation from the cannon Issei's harem. It's not what I have in mind in giving a harem to Saji. I may bring certain girls from places you may not expect though so you may have to watch out for that.

 **Author Introductions**

Hello readers! I know. I got excited again in making an update. I think let's just consider this as part of a small token of gratitude from me because of a far better reception of my work this time around. There is also just something that I have to follow up from the first chapter and establish a form of completion. That's why I did this right away.

I did it wrong the first time around, that's why I didn't got the reception that I thought I can get for a newbie writer.

Thanks for the first reviews and for the favorites and follows. I appreciate it so much. This is far better than my previous work. This motivated me to actually write more now. Thanks again.

I am not expecting much in terms of reviews, follows or favorites anymore compared to before. But I can't help but be delighted, thank you.

I am not sure when will be the next chapter's publishing though. But at least I can get this over with right now.

Thank you for the support. I hope that I could do better and make this an even more fun story to read.

I am committing to the first-person perspective of presenting the story. After all, it's what the title of my story means. It's DxD from the eyes of Saji. So you'll read a lot of Saji-centered presentation of the DxD world, or at least its version here.

This is another one of what I mean.

The first part of the chapter is more humorous but the second part got a bit more serious.

You'll see.

I present to you this chapter now. Thanks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ANOTHER DISCLAIMER:** I do not condone underage drinking. Please follow laws regarding the minimum drinking age. If you are below the age of drinking alcohol set by local law, don't drink. Thank you.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2**

I am tired.

Seriously.

I am seriously mentally tired.

I just arrived on this motherfucking place two weeks ago and attended that motherfucking school a week ago. And yet so much has happened already.

Meeting devils, becoming a devil, meeting a perverted human host of a badass dragon emperor that just get killed by a Fallen Angel and then reincarnated into a devil before my eyes, and now my regular client as a devil being the fucking Governor-General of the Fallen fucking Angels, who is supposedly my enemy because I am a devil and he's a Fallen Angel, the Great War thing and all getting in the way. Ceasefire or not. Not to mention that the guy has the gears that we are looking for.

I am on my way meeting this unusual client of mine right now, walking slowly to his awesome place in the nearby condominium.

Devils. Fallen Angels. Dragons. So much for asking for a normal life that is already finished to begin with two years ago.

I just never thought it will get any crazier. But who I am to judge when from another point of view, I am the one that can also do crazy things.

I guess the Angels and the Christian Church people haven't arrived yet in my life.

Hmmm…crazy exorcists might come next? Sexy Catholic nuns with superpowers? Sexy crazy exorcists that are also nuns?

Whatever.

So what's really next Morgan? Life in the physical plane is a school for development of souls as you said right? Well, I'd rather pay to get my own courses now rather than this tuition-free public education you've been giving to me.

Being a Jedi is fucking cooler than this one. Take me back to Coruscant, Morgan. But I guess I don't want to live in the era of Palpatine. I also don't want to marry behind everyone's backs.

For your information, I am a supporter of tuition-free public education, but I'd rather prefer Bernie Sanders-style tuition-free public education right now. And I thought I am a high school student. I didn't notice that I am in college right now and I am already in the on the job training program to finish my AB Normal degree.

I wonder how my diploma would look like from Morgan.

Will I even graduate?

No, He said that education of souls is for eternity. So I guess there's no diploma.

Eternity. That's even more exhausting to think about right now.

So, to the unbelieving looks of my parents, since I changed my mind about alcohol earlier, I decided to stuff myself up with all of the spaghetti, lasagna and the carbonara in the Italian restaurant when I arrived there; which they all to have pay up the bill.

I get to taste some white wine too. Hallelujah! Yes! I got away with it!

Speaking of Italians, something in my mind is telling me that my life is going to be more Italian-flavored. I wonder what that means.

I guess I should have controlled myself though. It may take a while for us to get back to the restaurant because I've just created a big hole in my father's wallet. I've eaten a lot.

It's a dragon thing. But I still don't understand how the fuck Vritra can taste the food I am eating. Well, he's within me. So this is what? I've got a parasite within me or something?

Vritra obviously loves Indian food, the Stephen Curry and all of that, so as part of restaurant hopping in this town, we'll try the Indian food the next time. I suggested it to my parents, who agreed wholeheartedly to me as they looked at my bad manners on the table. I'm so hungry.

Maybe because the Indian food is cheaper than the Italian one.

My parents also noticed the astronomical increase in my appetite since my reincarnation. This is where the mind trick comes in. I just have to tell them that it's all about "puberty" and my "extracurricular activity work". They all have a degree of accurateness, though. It's dragonic puberty and my devil work. This is also where the great ability of humanity to rationalize things it could not understand helped out. Heck, my lunchbox is no longer enough by Thursday that yesterday I asked for a bigger one. One great thing about me being a scholar is gaining a lot of freedom to do things, in exchange of delivering high grades in my report card, and also having a lot of allowance. So my Mama can also accommodate a bigger lunch box for me.

This is also convenient for my devil work since I've never went back home early from school since Tuesday.

Devil work is seriously done at night. Most of the time. That's how hardcore this is.

I am really a fucking devil right now.

Hallelujah! Ok, that's not consistent.

My scholarship did help a lot with the family budget though so I can stuff myself a lot.

Speaking of lunchboxes, I am not sure if Sona's appetite also increased lately because she's been carrying a bigger lunchbox than on my first day. She's also sharing some of her food with me.

I've been eating lunch with Sona and the Student Council people since my first day; when Momo-chan and Reya-chan invited me to lunch for being smelly.

Urrgh. Vritra, what cologne are you using?

Sona cooks well, mind you. I love to see her blushing face every time I exclaim the greatness of her cooking to the world.

Speaking of food, I've also heard of this plan of cooking and eating udon with me from my Student Council babes. I wonder what's with the fascination with udon. I forgot to ask about.

And I thought I am no longer hungry. Why am I thinking about food again?

 _Kekekekeke. Well, I suggest that you start thinking more about all of the boyfriend and the training for marriage thing that the Gremory devil just said…._

'Oh shut up Vritra.'

 _You're the one who's been wishing for a girlfriend every Sunday Mass you attend that then I have to endure because of the entire Gregorian chant bullshit that is seriously annoying …and now you're chickening out?_

'It's just too sudden Vritra. I don't even understand what happened. It's not like I am a chick magnet and all.'

 _I thought it's with the chess match thing._

'The chess match with Sona? No way….'

 _It's actually that first match with the Sitri devil back on Monday after classes specifically. Well, the last one that happened seemed to impress her even more._

'Are you serious? I got blasted to pieces both times! I am not even Lelouch vi Britannia level. She's seriously good. I know that I've got some chess experience and all, with Wesley So as my classmate before in third grade and something. I've also played in one or two chess competitions with him and I sucked, but it's…..shit. She killed me.'

 _Well, that's where I noticed her change my other self. Believe me. She's been talking to you a lot before and during the first match isn't it?_

'Yep, though it's a lot more before the match. I thought it's a simple interrogation by her since she did want me to join her peerage. You know, part of getting to know me more kind of thing. I just thought that it's all harmless talking of my dreams of teaching one day and all. I'm almost unoriginal in my words. They're just copy and paste quoting from people I am inspired with. Then, there's my support to her dreams and everything, but I also thought I'm serious in all of that. So what's up?'

 _I thought the chess match is her way of a marriage interview my other self and you fit well to the qualities that what she wants in a man. Hmmmp. I can't believe it myself. YOU?! Well, I've seen worse._

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

 _Kekekeke. I just thought that maybe I saw this kind of thing before in one of my past hosts. I just can't remember who. Maybe that one from Persia in the 1260s…or that Muscovite poet during the war with Poland… I don't remember._

My eyes just widened at this entire bombshell and I panicked internally. 'Wait, Seriously?! Marriage interview! Me?! Wait, isn't this a bit….sudden? Why marriage?! Don't fuck with me Vritra! I don't know what's going on. Be serious.'

 _And I am serious my other self. It's just a hunch. It's part of seeing many things in the world for millennia you know. But please remember that the Tsubaki devil also said to you that only the Gremory devil can last that long in playing against her. At least before you came along. Of course, the Gremory devil defeated her before as well. But they all seemed impressed at you for enduring and looking confident despite sucking. I am not impressed though. You totally suck._

'Ok, now you're just being mean. But yes you're right that I didn't defeat Sona! I don't even know if I will or if I can! I don't even like chess to begin with. I told that to Sona myself.'

 _Maybe defeating her is not the point. And if you don't like chess and yet performed that way, you've probably impressed her even more. I don't know. Ask the devils yourself. It's your love life. I don't care. I'll just tune you out when you start having sex with your King._

There are some images that I have to immediately purge from my mind when he said that.

'Urrgggh.'

 _Kekekeke. Yeah, yeah, I understand. You can't help it. Don't need to sweat a lot over it._

'Fuck you'.

 _Love you too. By the way, I'm also doing it now when I can feel that you will masturbate in the bathroom. Kekekekeke._

'Shut up! I can't believe you are worse than the Patriot Act and the NDAA in destroying my privacy Vritra! I don't think those laws go far as allowing people to look at me jerking off in the bathroom'

 _You'll be surprised at U.S. intelligence my friend. That's what I've been researching online. And what's with the references? That sounded wrong._

"WHAT?!"

I just can't help but shout out loud in the elevator going to Azazel's place in the 7th floor. The people in the elevator beside me yelped in surprise at my outburst. They seem shocked, looking at me like I am going to rob someone in this condominium or something.

Ok, this is embarrassing. "Sorry. I just remembered something. Sorry." I bowed in apology to the people beside me as the door of the elevator opened in the 4th floor. I don't know how red my face is again, but I just can't help it.

I am so shocked by what I've just heard. I must have looked weird to those people with me, with my face trying to imitate that of a fish, I can see it in the elevator mirror, but I just have to wrap my mind on this. Vritra continues his bullshit talk as all of this happen.

 _Why are shouting?! And you are referring to U.S. laws while you are in Japan. And remember, you are me! And I am you! You're my human self so I should know about all of your proclivities._

Well, I just have to answer Vritra now why the hell did I just shout out in shock to the world.

'Online?! Vritra! What do you mean RESEARCHING ONLINE?!'

 _What? You don't know? Seriously? It's my thing now, thanks to Morgan. I guess you're right that it's Morgan that I have to thank more. I did tell you about this before right? It's been two years man. I can't believe you don't remember. I've got Internet here now. I always surf the Net at night when you're sleeping and all._

Now, this is a serious bombshell. This is disturbing. It's been two years and you didn't tell me about this Vritra! So this is the cause of your silence sometimes when I am afraid that you got imprisoned again or something? I don't want a dragon that will not help me during a life and death situation because I am disturbing him watching Youporn or something! This is not good. I don't want an Internet addict of a dragon.

And I just have to try to wrap my mind on this, really. I have to. It's impossible. A millennia-old evil fucking dragon talking in my head, that happens to be my dragon self supposedly, in front of a giant personal computer. Yes, Vritra with eyeglasses looking into a computer screen, typing or downloading movies illegally or watching anime or laughing at videos in Youtube or following people in Twitter. Dragon. Vritra. Evil. Internet.

No way. I can't do it. I didn't saw Vritra in my dreams before surfing the Internet with a computer. Maybe he hid it somewhere.

Fuck. Maybe my dragon has really gone insane from all of the solitary confinement. That's like…30,000 years or something? Or maybe is it me that's going insane about all of this?

I don't know what's going on in my life anymore.

I just have to ask my dragon for the sake of my sanity. 'Is this really true? I didn't saw you with a computer before! How is this possible?!'

 _Well, I'm not really surfing the Net with those things you humans use. There are no cable wires here or something. I don't have a laptop. I just got a screen, like the usual when I observed hosts from here for millennia. That's how I decide if I should hop in to this host to get the view better or switch to the other one, but since I can't talk to them, what's the point? I just watch most of the time. It's frustrating sometimes. But now, I just have you as my host and this entire Internet courtesy of Morgan. No need to pay for bills and anything. And I don't type in a keyboard to get to like you humans do. I think and type it mentally and the shows up to me! I am that badass. Hahahahahaha._

I don't care anymore if people can see me. I just have to clutch my head in emotional anguish at this.

Fuck Morgan. What have you done?!

I am in uncharted waters indeed. I've got a fucking evil dragon that I don't suppose to talk to that is surfing the Internet at night.

This is insane.

'Don't tell me you have a Facebook account. Or Twitter. What is it? Can I follow you?'

I can't believe that I am asking such things right now to Vritra.

Anyway, I got another insane guy to talk to as I rushed in front of my client's room, ringing the fucking doorbell.

Then I remembered.

I remember all of a sudden that I can just go to this place by my own transportation circle. I did learn how to make one through the lessons from Sona and the rest of the Student Council but I still chose to walk to this place.

And I just rang the doorbell.

What the fuck.

Azazel is going to laugh at me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Devil boy! This is unexpected. Ringing the doorbell?! Hahahahaha! Wait until Shemhazai hear this. A devil meeting clients by ringing the doorbell?! I've lowered my barriers for you, you know. You can just hop in like last time! Hahahaha!" Azazel, who looks like he's on the verge of being drunk, said all of that, mocking me as I walk to his direction. He is sitting on the couch in his rather dimly lighted room.

He did not need to greet me at the door. The door just opened automatically when I rang the doorbell. I did not even need to say who I am. He just knew I am arriving.

That's the leader of a supernatural civilization for you. It's even more than that as I've discovered for myself during our first meeting.

And I guess that also means he's still not yet completely drunk.

I decided not to antagonize "my client" and simply say, "Yeah, I know. It's an experiment for future clients. And I'm stuffed from eating earlier so I want to walk." That's the best excuse that I can think of as I sit in the couch in front of him. We are separated by a table that already has bottles of beer, sake, vodka, and cocktail. There's a glass and a bucket of ice. One or two of the bottles are already empty. There is also a plate of peanuts.

The place is seriously dark for my tastes. It's like Azazel is going to do some dark ritual of harvesting a soul of somebody here, preferably not me. Given his background, I wouldn't consider it impossible for him to do. After all, his research on the supernatural throughout the millennia included questionable and unethical methods, including extracting Sacred Gears from normal humans that have them. Those humans usually die in the process. This is all of what my own reading on the supernatural told me the past few days, thanks to the books Sona gave to me. It's actually interesting that the supernatural community do not have an Internet, so I have to learn a lot from reading about them, which is fun. Anyway, Vritra actually saw the extractions by the Grigori for himself especially through the last hosts of his other Sacred Gears, who are now all in possession of the bastard in front of me. But Vritra said that those former hosts deserve to die because they did bad things to people before. Who would've thought that even a supposedly evil dragon can have some moral standards? I guess the solitary confinement did him some good.

I finally decided to speak up, speaking formally using the line I am practicing to say to my future clients while filling up the glass reserved for me on the table with ice cubes.

" Let's start Mr. Alessandro Hirobumi, Pardon the intrusion but I am the devil from the House of Sitri that you've summoned to serve you for tonight. I'll do my very best to serve you wherein your satisfaction is to be expressed through the payment you may give to me. So, what can I do for you, sir?" I finished speaking, smiling up to my client while pouring beer to my glass.

My client got into the mood. "Whoah. My, my, you are quite a respectful one for a devil. You're all business. I like you already. Hehehe." He said back, smiling cheekily to me in return. He continued. "We can start by you drinking with me for tonight while we have an intelligent conversation over the mysteries of life and the universe. Sounds good? Cheers by the way."

"Cheers, sir." I said with my own smile, as we tapped our glasses to each other. I then brought the glass to my mouth as I gulped down my beer.

"We can play a little game, devil boy. Let's start by pretending to use names. I want to call you by your name Saji-kun and then you can call me by a different name. I call you Saji-kun. You call me Azazel-sama."

 _Kekekeke._ Vritra snickered on the request.

Azazel-sama, huh? The fucktard knows that I don't want to call him that. Well, I guess we're in this little game and since 'the client is always right' and it's always good to be respectful to clients, I'll play along.

"Alright, agreed… Azazel-sama." I frowned saying that. The fallen angel in front of me just smiled widely in triumph before drinking on his glass. He continued. "So, Saji-kun. Let's start with the first mystery I want to explore. It appears that I have a trouble-making subordinate that did not carefully follow my instructions right? You can start on that."

I put my glass on the table as I folded my arms in front of me. I took a deep breath before starting. "Well, it appears that you have one given that the Sekirryuttei was stabbed to death by this supposed loyal and loving subordinate that you assigned to watch over the boy. Thankfully, as I watched him bleed to death, a sexy crimson-haired lady arrived and save the day by reincarnating the said guy, who already died, into one of her servants. So yes, Hyoudou Issei as we speak is currently recuperating unaware of his new status as the Pawn of Eight of Rias Gremory. Congratulations, Azazel. Vali is on your side. Hyoudou is on ours. If the Great War reignited in the future, we're in trouble."

Azazel rubbed his chin in thought with my news, "Hmmmm. Eight pawn pieces to reincarnate him, huh? I guess I am not really surprised if we are talking of a Longinus-type Sacred Gear."

"Did you expect this to happen? I mean, one of your people just killed the damn guy. If Gremory-sempai was not around watching over the guy, he will be really dead. There must be something wrong with that person if your instruction is to just watch over the guy. Is this internal politics within your group Azazel that I do not know and cannot know about?"

Azazel just sighed deeply before answering cryptically. "Love makes one do crazy things."

My eyebrows rose at that statement. "Love?" I decide to trade some banter with him over that statement. "Is this like the rumor I've heard about how you fell from heaven because of marrying a human woman?"

He looked at me for a moment before laughing. "Ahahahaha! That's the one from the Apocrypha, isn't it? Well, yes, I fell from heaven because of women but it's not because a single woman, Saji-kun."

 _Hahahahaha._ Vritra is actually laughing with him. Looks like both bastards know some insider information that I did not know yet. My eyes then widened in realization. "You mean…?"

"Hahahahaha. Yes, I've had thousands of harems over the millennia kid. I fell down from heaven because of my very first harem. Ha! Those were the days. Don't worry about this kid. Papa told me that maybe I can help you how to handle a harem yourself." Azazel replied to me. His eyes are glistening while saying that.

Ok. I couldn't let this one slip down from my fingers. I decide to drop on my knees and do a kowtow, humbling myself before a vastly superior being. "Azazel-sama, I will be your humble servant and apprentice. I will wait patiently for the opportunity that you can fully pass on your vast knowledge unto this ignorant one. Thank you very much."

He just waved dismissively. "Bah. You're a dragon. Given how you are awakening and developing, you are practically already on the level of the Heavenly Dragons now, if not more already. You'll have one on your own. Your King is practically the first member now, if not the others in your group that is getting closer to you."

 _Kekekekeke. I told you._ Vritra wouldn't also let the opportunity of teasing me slip down from his fucking dragonic fingers.

Ok. Let's stop this. I lost the battle. I'll get back at you one day Azazel. I got back up to the couch as I decide to get back to the topic at hand. Let's not explore that topic anymore for now. I looked down at the table, holding my glass of beer, as I ponder over the situation. "Ok, going back. So, you said earlier that love is the motivating factor of that person killing Hyoudou. I am assuming that the fallen angel is a woman but I still don't understand. Killing Hyoudou is a way of trying to impress you?" I finished looking back up at him.

He sighed with a little sad expression on his face before explaining. "What can I say? That girl has been in love with me for quite some time. This is my fault since I did not explain to her why I can't reciprocate her affections quite clearly. This is why she keeps on pursuing me. I am thinking now that it maybe because killing the Sekirryuttei is her way of making me fall in love with her, since I actually said that the Sekirryuttei is a threat that must be watched out for. I didn't tell her anything that the guy is the Sekirryuttei but I told her to keep tabs on the kid and watch over him. But it looks like she interpreted my instructions more liberally than expected."

"She's thinking that you might become more impressed at her and then fall in love with her if she took care of the supposed threat by killing the threat."

"Correct."

Unrequited love. It's obvious that the guy in front of me has no plans of reciprocating the affections of whoever this Fallen Angel is.

"That's sad." That's all I can say. There is a moment of a silence after I said that as we continue to pour ourselves some beer in our glasses. I also took the opportunity to eat some peanuts.

"So what will you do now? Are you going to punish her or something?" I asked Azazel.

"I'll think of something, don't worry. It's not your problem anymore kid. Thanks for letting me know." He said dismissively while looking at me with a smile holding that glass of beer before gulping down the contents completely.

I looked down at my empty glass before commenting. "Your laissez-faire governing style is concerning me. You'll just leave this matter again to somebody else, I know it."

Azazel looked at me again for a moment before saying, "I am actually thinking of letting this be handled by the Devils. This is a Devil town after all. I'm sure that Gremory at the very least is keeping an eye on her. If they caused more trouble, it's within your kind's right to eliminate them. I wouldn't mind."

I didn't know that there's more than one so I asked for confirmation. "They?"

"Yes. Well, it's not just her that's in this town right now, aside from me of course. Kalawarmer, Mittelt and Dohnasseek are with Raynare right now." Azazel answered back.

Ok, he just dropped some names over there so I pushed further and ask. "What the heck are they doing here in Kuoh?" I don't have to ask Azazel what he is doing here in Kuoh, but for these other people I have to ask.

Azazel just smiled at me while saying, "That's what I can't tell you. It's our internal politics now you're stumbling into kid."

This is a serious matter so I have to go straight to the point. I have to ask him immediately and seriously. "In the name of Governess Sona Sitri, Can you assure to me as the Governor-General of the Grigori that this internal politics of your civilization that's happening here in this town under my King's protection that also caused a human casualty already wouldn't go out of control creating another Great War and more lives lost?"

Azazel looked back hard and straight at me with a serious expression of his own before giving me his answer. "I can assure you Saji-kun that I do not want another large-scale conflict like the ones I've went through before from happening ever again. I can give you my word on that."

We looked at each other for a few more seconds before I leaned back in the couch, sighing deeply. "Thank you, Azazel-sama." Azazel smiled softly in return.

I ask my dragon silently. 'Here I go with this situation again Vritra. I just don't know if I should tell this thing to Sona. I already kept the identity of this guy away from her. Just look at the names that he dropped just now. They might mean something if this got investigated. And I just know that Azazel here is trying to let something happen. It's like he's baiting people to act. Who? I'm confused. If I told Sona all of this, she will ask me how did I got this information and I don't know what I should tell her. It will open a whole can of worms. I can't let that happen. I really don't want to keep secrets from her but I also want to protect her from what we have Vritra. They don't deserve to stumble into our thing. I want to protect those girls.'

 _Hmmmm. I think Azazel is baiting you if you can keep secrets even from your own King my other self. I can tell that all of this is part of your training._

'Training? From Morgan?'

 _Yes. It's partly that. But I also sense that this is a test to you from Azazel himself. Let's get this straight my other self. On the rate of our development, we will get ourselves deeper than ever into all of the dirty politics of many, if not all supernatural communities. Meeting Azazel and the sisters of the Leviathan and Lucifer is already a sign. It's a dragon thing too. That's just the beginning. Morgan's involved in far more than what people like Azazel or us can even imagine. And yet Morgan is asking you to help him out. I could not even contemplate what that means and I already lived for millennia! We are also dragons. As I said before, we just attract this kind of thing. It's far less so for my past hosts but it's different for your case. You meeting Morgan two year ago already opened up a lot of things. The politics of the supernatural can also be different from the politics of humanity because there is a deeper focus on power politics in the supernatural. That's why hosts of Ddraig and Albion are highly sought out for example. Machiavelli is also the rule here, not the exception. I thought that you've recognized this yourself by reading the history books of the Underworld._

Yeah, I did recognize it. Politics. The fact that there are no permanent loyalties in the world of politics. Foreign affairs. The realism of supernatural foreign affairs. Conflict. War. Betrayals. Dissent. But this is completely insane. I never thought that this is going to be the true meaning of what Morgan meant when he told me that my life will never be the same. He gave me a new lease of physical life as Saji Genshirou and this is the price I have to pay. He never did say that there is a price for me to pay because for him it's incomprehensible. He is God, or at least part of God or one of the forms and representations that God took for me, or for Azazel. But still, He's the One True God. He's really the God, not the Biblical God of this world that died in the Great War and is Azazel's biological father. It's the One True God that Azazel met just like I did and he can fondly call 'Papa', as opposed to the Biblical God that created him and he called 'Father'. It's the God where the Biblical God is just one of the countless souls that comprised that God which I and Azazel met and took the name 'Morgan'. This God doesn't feel like that there is a payment needed for the return of my soul back to life. It's incomprehensible to that God if life is seen as always eternal and can never be destroyed and can never end. But there was a price that I felt that I paid to that God within the constraints of this dimension we live in. And I paid with my humanity. The most favorite creation of the Biblical God in this universe, I am no longer one. I am already different. I am tainted by the blood of his most beloved angel that turned against him those eons ago. I am also tainted by the heritage of a species that the Biblical God feared himself. I am not lovable. I am to be feared. How could Morgan be proud of me?! All of this is something that I never asked to be a part of but yes, I remember saying to Morgan….Yes, I want to go back. This is part of my development as a soul so I'll take the offer of returning to the school of physical life and I want to make him proud. I want to make God proud. But is this really for me or for God? I realized that I never needed to make Morgan proud of me. Because Morgan told me that he is already proud of me. Did I accept this just for selfish self-preservation of who I am now as Saji Genshirou or as part of the dragon Vritra? This is all that may take a lifetime for me to answer. All in all, I guess Morgan gave me a grace period of two years to enjoy my life as normally as I can. But it's clearly over right now. I cannot go back. This is it. And I didn't realize that I am bringing certain people into my mess. I got too selfish for my case of completion. Sona-kaichou. Tsubaki-fukukaichou. Reya-san. Momo-san. Tomoe-san. Ruruko-san. Yura-san. I don't want them in this. Heck, I was afraid for my parents because of this!

"It's clear that our business is concluded for tonight Devil boy! Let's take a rest." I raised my eyes up to Azazel, who is smiling at me but is also looking at me intently. I realized that I may have looked so solemn to him already. I just took that look of contemplation all of a sudden. I can't help it.

 _Let's go home._

'I agree Vritra.' Ok, time to finish the deal. Let's get back to form. "Ok, Mr. Hirobumi…"

Azazel stopped me with the palm of his hand. "Let's stop the bullshit Saji-kun. Just ask me what payment do you want me to give."

 _Tell him._

Your wish is my command my dragon. "Can I have the rest of Vritra's Sacred Gears as payment?" It's just a joke. I know that I will not get them from him, at least not yet.

He blinked his eyes at me in confusion for a moment before laughing. "Ahahahaha! You are not fair in asking for that Devil boy! You are pushing it. You think you are being clever? Come on, you've got a long way to go in negotiating with people Saji-kun." He said, smiling at me. Ok, mission failure Vritra. I'm sorry.

I just smirked at him in return. "I will not give up. But for now, I think I can live with that Ddrum DD1 5-piece electronic drum set that you told me you're not using anymore. Remember? Back in that first visit? You're rich anyway so let me have it, come on."

I need to get that shit, so please give it to me damn you. I am going to milk as much as I can out of this relationship.

Azazel's eyes widened, remembering that. "Ah! Yeah, I told you about that." He put up his hand on his chin again, thinking about it. I think he's just pretending to think about it. "Ok. You can get it. The box is still there in my music room so you can take it."

I jumped from my seat. "OK! Yahoo! Pleasure doing business Azazel-san!"

Well at least there's something I can talk about to Sona. This is one of them. I am getting a new drum set that I can't buy with my allowance so far.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This is it for now. Thanks for reading.**

 **I am going to take my time writing this for now, as I said above. But it may depend on the mood.**

 **Please review below! Even a one-liner will be sufficient enough for me. But if you have anything to say, take your time in writing them. Suggestions and comments are welcome.**

 **Please follow this story or make it your favorite one. I appreciate the gesture! Thank you so much!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Back at School

**High School DxD: From the Eyes of a Black Dragon (Relaunch)**

That's the improved title of the story from its old one. I've also put up a more normal summary and even revealed Saji's harem from the Student Council.

It's also time for a new disclaimer, inspired by Devil Reborn Redux's latest update.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER:** __I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD, HIGH SCHOOL DxD NEW, HIGH SCHOOL BORN or its characters. It belongs to Fushimi Shobo, TNK, FUNimation and Ichiei Ishibumi. I also do not own anything in any other works and related media that may be referenced in this work. Please support the original works and releases.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note:** Ok, I am wrong. I did not realize this but it turned out that I've got reviews for the last chapter that I did not able to respond to yet. Sorry about that. So, for readers of this chapter that saw the first version, sorry. Here it is the new one, with review responses added on.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Zeon480 –** Thanks for reviewing again. Yes, the first meeting, which I did only mention a bit and not discussed fully, allowed Saji and Azazel to develop a sense of kinship over the fact that they've met a version of the One True God (calling itself Morgan) and that made them a bit closer than what usually could happen between people of quite very different backgrounds. After all, it's not like they have somebody else to talk about their thing. There may be others but they all have varying degrees of information and experience regarding the One True God, even between Saji and Azazel. Saji is simply in a unique category and situation.

I am not sure about what to say on Vritra having social media accounts. I am yet to explore that. I haven't really thought of it yet. Hehehe. But I am leaning on Vritra seeing little use on social media accounts except for following celebrities or joining discussion forums, etc. I am not really sure.

 **Extreme-UnDEAD –** Thanks for reviewing again. I can partially grant your request in a way regarding a "final harem list", which you can see in the discussion below. I don't know much of Vritra's ability to send random packages to the Saji residence because Vritra does not necessarily have the purchasing power to buy anything. The dragon does not have any money or bank accounts.

I like the idea of omakes, though but I've yet to explore how I can make them and bring to the story.

I promise to try tone down the language, which I already did in this chapter. But I cannot fully promise you. The use of strong language may depend on the circumstance and the context of the story.

After all, a great deal of Saji's use of the language happens silently and mentally. If you know how we deal with things while thinking of them, we can't help but curse or use strong language because it's in the privacy of our minds. It also brings some comic relief to the story.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Introductions from Author**

There are no other review responses that I could respond besides those two above right now and that is fine. We are in the fringes of High School DxD fanfiction anyway and a quite unpopular character is being used. If I created an original character and replaced Saji with that character, _I am sure_ that I will get more reviews and follows and everything. But I don't want that direction. I've thought about it. I even thought of Issei replacing Saji in Sona's peerage and everything but they were roads that were already built on this site. That's why I chose Saji. I've already explained why back in the first chapter. Many probably expect that Saji is going to be quite an OOC or an Overly Powerful Character for this story and while there is a grain of truth in that, I do not think it's really going to be too much of those. After all, Saji will not be Saji without Issei being Issei.

The Spanish fanfic by bustercall regarding Saji just updated recently and it's amazing. I've reviewed there talking while also mentioning that this work of mine was partially inspired by his work but I don't think people will notice this one. There is a remarkable drop in views and everything.

Ok, I will be a bit more revealing about harem pairings. I am still thinking of Saj getting to be with the _entire_ Student Council, which means including Tsubaki Shinra. But I am not fully 100% on that. I could just leave Tsubaki to be with Kiba, just like in cannon but I am not leaning towards it right now.

There are a few suggestions that I change the fate of Issei's cannon harem. I have to be honest that I've thought of bringing an _Arrixam's Broken Rules_ style polyamorous triangle of Issei, Saji, and Asia. And then I'll bring in Kuroka and Koneko to Saji. I even thought of filling the remaining pawn pieces with girls from other manga/anime whose role is only to make Saji's harem bigger. But come on, I don't know about that yet. _The devil who said: What if fanfic by Djenero_ was more realistic because Saji is in the Occult Research Club and under Rias' peerage there. But I thought, it's impossible in this case if I can no longer bring Saji to the Occult Research Club as I've imagined it before in this fanfic, at least before the relaunch. I also erased that first version's scenario of Saji's meeting with Asia, which anyway was erased by Saji's death and time travel that lead to his different decision of going to school rather than skipping one that lead to the meeting in the first place. That's for those who can still remember reading that thing early this month.

In this relaunch, Sona and the Student Council already monopolized Saji's time outside school and you have to include Saji's devil work that included distributing fliers and meeting his regular client, which turned out to be Azazel. Sona is filling Saji with work under her supervision because Sona wanted to spend more time with him. There's little possibility of opening routes with the ORC if it is this way. I also have to make Saji's relationship with the rest of the Student Council babes blossom. That has to include a lot of spending time with them. I also brought Saji outside the former Perverted Foursome in the first version and decided to make Saji more in-character from cannon and I removed him away from the Perverted Trio. My goal is to make Saji closer to classmates Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. It's a totally different direction now. I'm not even sure about Ophis in the long run as suggested because Ophis is too crucial to Issei's development as a Sekirryuttei and Saji's admiration of Issei is crucial to Saji being Saji. Obviously, there is less room for self-pity and creating an inferiority complex for this fanfic's Saji because Saji is quite powerful on his own right now. There's a different twist to that. Saji is already ahead of the curve. Issei may catch up quickly but it's now a more healthy admiration and sense of friendly rivalry. There are also tensions that we can explore there too. Saji will have a harder time becoming more powerful rather than Issei's continued power-ups in every encounter with an enemy.

Saji only has the Absorption Line right now after all but becoming a unique Archmage is a route open to him now. We just have to wait and see ourselves, including from yours truly.

I am suggesting reading the manga _Umi no Misaki_ which is an awesome manga for me and I may have to integrate the concept of that manga into the story here. I'm not sure about that yet. You wouldn't believe this but I am also considering integrating the concept of _Barakamon_ except with Saji rather than the famous calligrapher from that manga/anime.

I guess I am trying to bring a more _slice of life_ vibe to the story rather than the battle harem that is High School DxD from the Eyes of the Red Dragon Emperor.

I also have to be honest now that I am focusing in the _romantic_ direction to this story rather than Saji's development into a _cosmic guardian_ of the DxD universe, which he is a candidate of in a way that Issei Hyoudou is not going to be one. It's largely in-keeping to allowing Issei Hyoudou shine. The work of a cosmic guardian is also not meant to be flashy and visible. It's not a heroic work. That's from a touch of our reality. The road to prosperity and security is sometimes not meant to be flashy. Professional athletes who got broke financially and physically, which is a very common phenomenon, know what I am talking about. The entire thing is supposed to be incremental and contemplative rather than exponential and extroverted.

I think because I just have to explore something that's never been explored so much before here and that is Saji's romantic relationships.

I guess that's all for now so if you are still interested, please read on below and comment on this chapter if you like in the reviews section below.

Here is the chapter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3**

It's an interesting Monday morning for me. I am not sure if I should be delighted by what happened earlier or not.

Here I am now in the classroom of class 2-A, getting bored to death in the middle of trigonometry class.

Yes, it's one of our mathematics classes and everybody is doing their thing in their desks. Momo-kun and Reya-chan beside me are both writing in their notebooks and then looking into the blackboard, with serious expressions on their faces, while our teacher keeps writing equations that I know about in the blackboard.

I am failing horribly in keeping my concentration and my eyes just keeps closing. I also can't stop myself from yawning again.

I noticed Momo-kun looking at me for a while with eyes saying 'Are you OK?' and I just have to smile in return to answer her that I am OK.

The white haired buxom bishop is just so sweet and friendly.

Vritra said to me that my morning sleepiness is part of my body's adjustment in trying to find a correct balance between my newer Devil blood and that of the resurrecting dragonic side of mine.

This is not supposed to be an easy period of development and my 'enhanced puberty period' coming from my dragonic side is quite unprecedented on its own. Vritra offered assurances that he will watch over me.

I also think that I am being too unfair in comparing my current professors with Kagami-sensei or Onizuka-sensei or even that crazy Yagen-sensei. There's just a different vibe from those professors of mine from my former school. They are also from more unconventional backgrounds and espoused more unconventional educational philosophies. I've admired those professors and their beliefs while I am honestly more skeptical of my King's approach to education, which I thought to be more restrictive and dogmatic.

I didn't truly voice my thoughts on this yet to her. I don't want to open a whole new can of worms by voicing my opinions on this. She's quite inquisitive and perceptive in regards to me and I don't want to manipulate her mind again, like I did last time so that I can keep her out from Azazel-san.

That's another problem because it turned out that Tsubaki-fukukaichou became suspicious of me. She knows her King too well and she didn't quite accept the explanation regarding "Mr. Hirobumi". I have to do 'analysis manipulation' to her as well.

I really don't want to hide anything from them. This is eating at my conscience right now.

Going back, I just knew that Sona wouldn't approve of my ways of using Vritra or my visual calculator and enhanced mathematical intuition to pass tests, especially if she found out that I can turn off my ability of enhanced mathematical reading and manipulation.

I really do not feel like a genius as many people say around me because of this. It's this feeling of not being normal that continues to eat me. Being a newly-reincarnated devil did not help since this only increased the persistence of certain clubs to recruit me. I never thought that P.E. is going to be an easier subject for me to pass this time. I was not warned enough by Momo and Reya regarding P.E. class. I also did not able to control myself.

As a result, the men's track team and basketball team became among the most persistent recruiters of last week.

There is a part of me that wanted to build my own merit by not using any superpower enhancement to pass my tests, for example, but it's already too late for me.

It's not like I have to use it that much in a high-school level mathematics class anyway. The enhanced mathematical intuition just kicks in because I am already too familiar with the entire curriculum.

That's why I am currently bored to death right now.

'Vritra, play some music from there now, come on. Do you have a speaker there or something? Play some Rage Against the Machine or Soul Flower Union or something loud.'

 _I don't think it's possible to convert me into your Spotify and invisible headphones my other self. I already told you that I played some Bollywood soundtracks while you are asleep and nothing happened. You can't hear it. And you forgot to drink Coke earlier anyway._

Yeah, Coca-Cola happens to save the day for me for some odd reason. Who would've thought? Apparently, this includes alcohol to energize me but that's not safe. I don't want to be an alcoholic.

'That's the issue. I did not able to buy one earlier. I'm supposed to buy one right?'

 _But then the Sitri devil made a surprise appearance at your bed that rattled you enough and made you forget about it. Kekekekeke._

Ok, let me explain that bit.

It's not how it looks like.

But first, yes, that's quite surprising! Who would've thought that I am going to open my eyes in the morning and the first person I am going to see in the morning is someone that's supposed to be the one I am dreaming about. I almost thought I am still dreaming.

'Did she really kiss me?'

 _Kekekekekekeke._

I am still barely awake when a female voice answered me back, saying "Good Saji-kun", as I say "It's week two of school. Time to go there again." when I tapped my alarm clock off. I yelped in surprise from the bed when I turned around and I saw Sona-kaichou, in her school uniform, approaching me, bringing my chin up with her right hand in my stunned daze and then giving me a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll be downstairs". She just said after that and she simply went out of the room and closed the door like nothing happened.

I never managed to speak a single word to anybody, even to my ecstatic Mama and Papa, the entire time as Sona-kaichou explained to them that she will be walking with me from home to school from now on every school day.

I repeat. Every school day.

I am shocked. I am completely and utterly shocked that I did not even know how did I put my clothes on and head downstairs and then eat my breakfast. I cannot comprehend what happened. I just moved automatically.

Vritra is also suspiciously quiet the entire time. I guess he's shocked as me as well.

Or he's surfing the Internet again. It's morning at home after all.

It turns out that Tsubaki-fukukaichou was also downstairs eating at the table as she smirks in amusement at my shocked expression looking at their table after getting down the stairs.

When we were finally walking to school, I finally gathered the courage to open my mouth and ask Sona-kaichou why is she doing what she is doing. Heck, what did all of this even mean?! She just looked at me from reading her book for a second and then went back reading as if she just noticed that a cat passed by beside her and not me asking her a crucial question that may return me to sanity.

I suddenly felt something poking my left arm. I opened my eyes and looked around to see Reya-chan on my left pointing to the direction of the blackboard with her right hand holding a pen. I followed the direction her pen pointed to and I realized that…

Shit.

"Saji-kun, I know that it's tough to go to school on a Monday morning but would you please kindly grace us with your total presence of mind and answer this equation on the blackboard?". Yamada-sensei, who is also the current adviser of the academy's Mathematics Club, said to me with a displeased expression and a frown on his face. Kiba and the girls in my class started giggling seeing the trouble I've got myself into.

"I'm sorry, Yamada-sensei. I just didn't sleep well last night. It won't happen again." I got up quickly and bowed to him in apology while the entire class starts laughing afterwards.

I forgot to say that it's only the damn handsome and I that are the only males in this classroom.

It just made me more embarrassed with all the girls laughing at me.

 _My, my. You are getting yourself into trouble so early in the morning. And it's trigonometry class. Your sensei will definitely single you out and treat you in his "special way", Mr. Math Olympian._

'Shut up Vritra'.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gen-chan, let's eat outside!" Reya said to me as she brings out her lunch and a book with her.

"Come on, let's go quick Gen-chan!" Momo said as she pulls me hard from my seat and bring my right arm to her chest.

 _Oh! So that's really how it works right now… huh? Can you feel the boobies?_

'Shut up you fucking dragon and go back to your computer!'

 _I told you I don't have a computer._

Arrgh.

It's time for lunch and it's the usual routine that we developed since the first day of classes. Momo and Reya invite me to eat lunch outside the classroom and we could be eating like it's a picnic in the shade of the trees outside or we could be inside the Student Council room to eat with Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-fukukaichou. Lunch meetings are also part of Student Council life, so last Wednesday, the rest of the Student Council also eat with us.

This time around though, it's just the three of us as we decide to eat within the shade of one of the trees outside the school building.

We were quite a sight for those who sighted us. It turns out that each Student Council member has their own small fanclubs, it's actually quite big in the cases of Kaichou and fukukaichou though, and the news of my official appointment last Wednesday as Student Council Clerk representing the male population created a buzz throughout the school, especially for the fanbases of each Student Council member that are jealous of me to say the least. It's announced throughout the school by Sona-kaichou before that Wednesday lunch meeting and let's just say that it didn't finish the harassment that I've endured. The announcement of my appointment to the Student Council with first year student Ruruko Nimura as other Student Council Clerk representing the dominating female population is supposed to finally end the harassment that I've endured from the aggressive recruitment of my services by the school's many clubs. The Mathematics Club was very eager to bring me in and I guess that's to be expected.

I never realized that I became a sough-after student so early in the school year. The meeting between the Student Council and the Mathematics Club were tense to say the very least regarding how the latter still wanted to take me in and negotiated for a settlement regarding my case.

It's been decided that I give a day of the week to the Mathematics Club since I also can't refuse their membership as I said so myself. I also wanted to try again for next year's National Math Olympiad. Reaching the final round of the competition last school year with my friend Kenji Koiso is part of the reason why the Mathematics Club wanted me in. I'm also automatically qualified to compete anyway. Sona-kaichou also couldn't help but agree with the club. She wanted me to help represent the academy. It will be a waste if I can't participate. So that settled things.

I also decided to reach out to the other clubs, especially to those who also wanted to recruit me, when I spoke officially through the school's speakers about my appointment and I said that I am going to patrol the school and visit clubrooms as part of my duties and I wanted to become a reliable liaison between them and the Council. Sona-kaichou gave me a look over that announcement. I ignore her but this gave me the excuse not to drown myself in Sona-kaichou's paperwork after class and go around the school. I am doing the patrols now with Yura-san and Tomoe-san.

After the announcement, the harassment came this time around from another set of clubs and these are now the fanclubs of everyone in the Student Council from Sona-kaichou down to the two beauties eating with me. It turns out that the previous all-female Student Council regularly asks for assistance regarding physical work from the few males of the academy, who became devoted members of the girls' fanclubs themselves. That Student Council happens to be the same one I'm working with now, without the third years who already graduated.

Membership in the Student Council turns out to be a mixture of election and appointment. Ruruko-chan and I are the appointed members for this school year, as clerks.

It looks like that I threatened the men's position in their ability to offer help to the Student Council in case the girls needed assistance in physical work, so I thought that's where the envious glares came from. Or maybe they just want to get close to the Student Council and they clearly did not able to achieve what I've done almost effortlessly. However, it's not just guys who are devoted followers of the girls either since practically the entire girl population of the academy looks up to my colleagues in the council as well. This all made me a figure of close scrutiny from everyone. Ruruko-chan does not have the same problem as me since she is just from the middle school level of the academy and she is already known because of her status as the middle school body's student president herself last school year.

I am the newcomer and I am the only male in the Student Council. In fact, I am the very first male member of the Student Council itself since the gender integration three years ago.

I am a big piece of news. It's been that way since the opening ceremony.

What a bother.

Let's not forget about the rumors that spread around school regarding me and Kaichou's relationship. I wonder who started the rumors. For all I know, it could be Tomoe-san. She's the talkative one in our group, after all. Another one is the sudden declaration of both Bishops to their classmate girl fans to eat with me, and _only me_ every lunch. Both bishops gave their excuses to these girls who wanted to eat with them. That earned me more glares as well.

Both beauties are also calling me with the affectionate nickname 'Gen-chan' publicly, which is also what Tomoe-san calls me, and this also did not help a lot.

It just made the entire first week in school even more exhausting as I lamented about it last Saturday.

"You look tired, Gen-chan. Did you not sleep well last night?" Momo asked me before she started munching on her food.

I decided to be partially honest regarding my exhaustion. "I slept a bit." I answered her. "Remember the books you lend me yesterday?" I turned to Reya, who turned out to be one of the most bookish members of the peerage, at least after Sona and Tsubaki.

"Yeah?" She turned to me.

"Finished them all last night. I didn't realize the time." I said with a smile before I started to eat my lunch as well.

"Oh? Really? That's awesome Gen-chan!" Reya replied as she smiled sweetly at me.

Kusaka Reya, Hanakai Momo and I all developed a bond on books. It turns out that they are avid readers themselves and our interests overlapped enough in the books that we all read about. They also learned of my English reading and comprehension skills so I became their English reading tutor. It turns out that the enhanced linguistic comprehension skills you gain as a Devil does not fully translate to understanding English or most other languages in written texts. So that's how I became their tutor and helper in reading books in original English. There is also a deeper reason why I became the de facto English tutor to most of the beauties of the council. It turns out that the "Language" ability of Devils has other limitations. It can do reasonably well with slang but it's very poor in translating made-up words and metaphors while being almost useless in cultural references. I became somebody that fills in the gaps of incomprehension for the girls.

I actually became a tutor of practically everybody in the Student Council. Deciding to help them in their studies also allowed me to focus on studying myself, since Sona-kaichou declared her expectation to see me in the top five at my grade level this school year.

Top five.

What the hell is she thinking?!

Anyway, my official role as a tutor started yesterday when I got invited by Reya and Momo to study with them in the Kuoh Municipal Library, which I have yet to visit myself since coming to this town. They enthusiastically showed me the place. They also showed how to get a membership card there.

After spending time in the library, the decision to eat dinner in the nearby mall turned the experience to become a date in all but name.

Everything is going well for the three of us until Sona-kaichou, alone in the same mall, saw the three of us, to our surprise.

But Vritra already told me that he thought he sensed "the Sitri devil" nearby since my time with Momo and Reya in the library.

Sona just got that visibly restrained look of …something like she's angry or something. But she also appears composed enough to me with a calm demeanor though I also saw Reya and Momo's faces looking to Sona like…. I don't know. Their eyes were like…producing mini-lightning bolts. This is all with a background of Vritra laughing his ass off at the situation.

I just don't understand.

And I want to strangle Vritra myself right then and there, if only I could.

I immediately panicked and started to compliment Kaichou on her choice of clothes and how she looked great, which earned me looks from the two bishops and Kaichou looking a bit red.

And Vritra continuing to laugh even more.

It became awkward but we invited Kaichou to eat dinner with us in the end.

Vritra responded that Sona is jealous of the three of us and her sudden morning appearance earlier at my bedroom was partly influenced by that "date" with Momo and Reya yesterday.

My life just got more complicated once again.

Going back, I realized that the Devils in this academy are practically the top students in this school academically as well. Rias-sempai competes with Sona-kaichou for the top spot while Tsubaki-fukukaichou and Akeno-sempai competes for the top two spot in the senior level. Reya and Momo is also the top first year students last school year.

Normally, I will ignore Sona-kaichou's expectation of me in terms of academics and I will decide to slack off my studies but study enough to get by and pass subjects just like what I did before. But I already have a scholarship to maintain this time around and I also have the name of the Student Council that I now carry with me. Ruruko-chan herself is the best first year student coming out of the academy's middle school level while even Yura-san and Tomoe-san worked their way to be in the top twenty. The damn bishounen in my class is among the best performing male students and Koneko Toujou from the Occult Research Club herself ranks second to Ruruko-chan in the first year level.

It all changed everything. I just cannot let them down. I have to work my butt off too.

For some reason, all of the girls became truly dear to me and I am ready to look out for them and to protect them with my life. I sensed that I got a little protective of them.

There's a part of me that actually very much enjoyed the envious glares of people as I walked now in the hallway with Momo and Reya beside me sandwiching my arms.

Vritra said that this is just my dragon-self manifesting more and trying to mark the ladies with me as mine.

I just don't know what to say about that.

I actually thought that this is still all part of my guilt in not being fully honest with them regarding my life situation and with my sense of protectiveness clicking in over the possibility of dragging them into my mess. I just want to look out for them.

Going back…..

"You should be more conscious of conserving your energy Gen-chan". Momo said to me while her right hand touched my forehead, looking like she's checking my temperature. "Hmmm…. You appear fine." She added after she dropped her hand, smiling sweetly at me. I saw Reya making a certain expression at Momo while Momo stuck out her tongue at her while putting her hand on right eyelid, closing it, before saying to me… "Just don't indulge Reya too much Gen-chan at the cost of not sleeping well, ok?" Momo said winking while raising her thumb at me.

 _Oh… Look how sweet and flirty they are to you. Your harem is expanding well my other self. The library date yesterday set the tone for their entry to your harem…._

'Be serious here Vritra! Nothing happened there! Let's not move there so quickly!' I don't know if my face is red or not talking to my smart ass of a dragon.

 _Well, I'm very serious here. And again, you are just in denial. They both seem to like the hardworking, serious, mature-appearing intelligent guy. I've seen the types. It's not impossible. The tutor expression you put on yesterday clearly turned them on. I sense that the Kiba devil that they've liked is far away for them even if he is a classmate so they decide to look closer, and they saw you. It's simple as that. Your situation now looks far more interesting than some of the stories I'm reading at the Internet right now. Kekekekeke._

Goodness Vritra. Don't read too much Wattpad or something. You have these theories that came from nowhere. You're no love doctor.

 _And I just never had a host like you do, though you are not technically a host of mine because you are me and I am you…_

'Ok! Ok! Shut up now, I understand. Just be quiet now, you…shoo shoo…Get back to your surfing and don't disturb us…'

 _Whatever. And it's lunch. I am waiting for you to eat you know._

'All right, all right, eating now my dragonic parasite.'

 _Wait my other self, look ahead of you. I see Ddraig._

'Huh?' I followed my dragon's advice and I looked far ahead between Momo and Reya while munching on my lunch and I saw the Perverted Trio walking to another tree that's unoccupied for some reason carrying their lunch with them. I saw Hyoudou Issei walking slowly behind Matsuda and Motohama, the other two of the infamous trio, with a serious and contemplative look at his face. I actually almost dealt with the Perverted Trio's actions myself already when I caught them peeking in to the Kendo Club but it looks like the Kendo Club was prepared for them and they took care of the three themselves. I usually saw Hyoudou being quite interactive with his two friends and making perverted gazes to every girl that comes near him but it's not the case right now. He looks distracted. It's like something is bothering him.

'He looks like he is carrying the problems of the world on his shoulders right now…. could it be that he didn't like becoming a devil? I actually forgot to ask Kaichou yesterday if she heard anything about Hyoudou being part of Gremory-sempai's peerage right now. I don't even know if Reya and Momo know anything about this Vritra.'

 _Ask your girls then._

Ok, your wish is my command Vritra. And they are not my girls!

 _Kekekeke. Denial. Denial._

"Momo, Reya. I just want to ask you both something." I turned to both bishops in front of me while they both looked at me curiously. I tried not to appear blushing over Vritra's teasing, as well as to their pretty faces leaning in to me with curious but cute expressions.

"What is it Gen-chan?" Reya said.

Here goes nothing. "Do you both know anything about Hyoudou Issei just becoming a devil?" I ask the bishops eating with me.

It so happens that while I said that Momo is swallowing some of her food that she's eating and it seems that what I said is complete shocking news to both of them. And it's enough of a surprise as I look at Momo, who clearly needs some water or juice now to push that food down completely.

"Hey, are you alright Momo-kun! Here, drink this!" I said in concern to my, I mean, the girl as I gave her my bottled water to drink up. I also rubbed her back, not trying to notice that I am touching the straps of her bra in her back. She drank enough of my bottled water as she said "Thanks Gen-chan."

"I'm sorry Momo-kun. I'm an idiot to say that while you're eating. I didn't know that this is news to both of you." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"No, no! It's fine Gen-chan." Momo said sweetly at me, and then she added. "I'm so-so ha-happy to-to see that you look so concerned for me." She stuttered while shyly looking at the ground as her face showed a pink hue. Reya, on the other hand, picked up my bottled water for some reason and drank from it as well.

"Hey! That's Gen-chan's water!" Momo reacted as she tried to take my bottled water away from Reya.

"You can't just drink from it alone. It's not fair!" Reya said as she moved the bottled water away from Momo's prying hands.

 _Aha! Wanting to have the dependable type. Now look at that woman being all shy to my idiotic human self._

'You're not helping Vritra!'

I also have to break the cat fight that just started over my bottled water of all things.

"Momo-kun, Reya-chan…please stop both of you. I still need to ask you both about Hyoudou." I took the bottled water away from Reya as I asked them to settle down.

Sigh. I need to drink myself, so I opened the bottled water and moved to put the tip to my mouth.

 _Kekekekeke._

The motherfucking dragon's snicker made me realize something…

 _Come on, go ahead. No need to be shy._

I looked back to Reya and Momo, both with pink hues on their faces and trying not to look at me like they are shyly expecting me to do something.

Then it clicked. I looked back at the bottled water and the two of them and then back at the bottled water and realized that I have to make one of the most important decisions in my life.

 _Yes, for two million dollars. Will you drink from the bottle and seal the deal with two more devils that are going to pursue you to the ends of the Underworld or will you destroy what's already been built by the three of you through chickening out? Crucial moment! It's obvious that they want you to drink from the bottle. If you did, you get two million dollars plus the girls but with a more complicated life, but at least your balls will be alive. If you didn't, you go home with nothing while touching your balls that were just kicked to death. You have…. 5….4….3…._

'Damn it, Vritra.'

Well, I have no other choice so I made the decision and I gulped down water from the bottle. I made sure to turn my face away from them as I drink so I don't know what their reaction is. I also don't want them to see my own face, which I am sure is as red as Gremory-sempai's hair right now.

"Ok, let's get back to the original topic. Is it true that both of you have never heard of this before?" I made sure to calm myself down at the same time as I looked calmly back at both Bishops.

Ok, that's odd. Nobody's responding. Reya have both of her hands on her blushing face she looked shyly at the ground. Momo has her two index fingers pointed at each other in front of her chess while blushing as well. There's a distant look on their eyes. It looks like they didn't hear me or at least they are not in a condition to respond yet to me.

I couldn't help but sigh loudly at this.

'I'm not sure about this supposed love life of mine anymore, Vritra'.

 _Don't worry. Polygamy is ok in Devil society. It's a different dynamic here rather than resolving love triangles. You don't have that problem. Take things slowly but surely with all of them. Give them equal time and spend a lot of time wit them to get to know about what's on their heads and what's on their hearts. You have no choice. You choose them all or none of them all. And I don't advise that you take none. That's more problematic than you can imagine. It's already a given what their physical attributes are. But don't build a relationship with them just because of that. I am including your King in this and especially future mates._

'You're unusually helpful about this Vritra.'

 _I just want my human self to enjoy his life. You deserve it._

'Thanks'.

I just thought that it helped that Vritra is around now so I did not became so oblivious to the growing affections of these two beautiful ladies with Sona-kaichou. I flicked my fingers in front of both Bishops and they returned back to reality, thankfully. I am now deciding that I'll go with this, consequences be damned. I am ready to lay down my life for these two in front of me. I gained their trust and they gained mine. I gained their attention and interest but it seems that it's my turn to reciprocate that. It's such a short period of time but I can't help it. I want to be with them. So, I leaned forward into them, put the most caring expression I can put on my face and then put my hands in both of their heads. They looked up at me questioningly before I said.

"Let's just discuss Hyoudou later ok Momo-kun, Reya-chan? I want to finish lunch with my girls first, so shall we?" I said with the friendliest smile I can show to them.

Ok. I said it. My girls. They're my girls. Nobody is nearby to hear it clearly from me anyway. I don't want to be called a gigolo or a playboy or a player or something.

I'm too popular now for my own good.

Both bishops seem to have realized something with my action and my words, with their eyes widening. So they both put their sweetest smiles at me as they nod their heads, again with pink hues on their faces, in agreement to what I said.

"Yes, Gen-chan!" They said at the same time.

 _Good move my other self. Good move._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, not far from the scene, three males are looking at the Student Council second year members eating under a tree not far from them with varying reactions.

"Damn him! Damn him! How could he do this?! He's not a bishounen but it's clear that he learned some tricks of the trade from them. Just look at how he manipulated those two hot damn..fucking…Arrgh…We'll not let this continue Saji!" Matsuda, known in school as the Perverted Baldy, being one of the three perverts that are known infamously as the Perverted Trio, cried out as he looked at the said male Student Council member touching the heads of his fellow members Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya. Both babes happened to be the said guy's classmates, even his seatmates.

"It's unfair, I know! It's unfair!" Motohama, known as the Perverted Glasses, cried with him, pounding his fists on the ground.

"We need to stop this atrocity he's committing to the good males of this school! Taking away the Student Council babes! Unforgivable!"

"That disgraceful and shameless asshole needs to stop this! Let's stop this!" Matsuda said with fiery determination.

"Don't you agree with us Ise?...Huh? Ise?..Ise?!..." Motohama said, as he looked at the guy munching his bread beside him.

The third guy from the infamous Perverted Trio, Hyoudou Issei, is looking at Saji with a serious expression on his face, which the other two noticed. Issei seems to have noticed his own actions as he blinked his eyes quickly, so he swallowed down his bread, looked back at Motohama before responding while scratching the back of his head. "Oh? Huh? Ah, sorry Motohama. I am just thinking of something. But yeah, I agree with you both about Saji. He needs to be taken down and kicked to the balls! Hahahahaha!" He said to his fellow perverts with his own determined expression that is clearly forced.

"Are you sure you're alright Ise? You seem to be out of it lately. Should you go to the clinic?" Matsuda asked in concern to his friend.

"No! No! I am fine! Don't worry about me. I just slept late last night, as I said. That's all. Hahahaha!" Issei said back, laughing while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment again.

"Sorry if we embarrassed you on your imaginary girlfriend ok? Not meant to be rude man but we just don't remember who this Yuuma is." Motohama said apologetically but also teasingly at Issei.

"OK! OK! I know! Shut up. She's just someone from my almost too real to be a dream last Saturday ok?!" Issei responded back.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's finish eating up guys." Matsuda interrupted.

Issei and the two other perverts eat their lunch silently afterwards. However, there's something that Issei is now asking on his mind as he looked back more discretely at the Student Council member in that far-away tree, before continuing to his lunch.

 _What did he mean when he said that I became a devil?_

 _And why can I hear him?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This is the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review below! Even a one-liner will be sufficient enough for me. But if you have anything to say, take your time in writing them. Suggestions and comments are welcome.**

 **Please follow this story or make it your favorite one. I appreciate the gesture! Thank you so much!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. A Talk with the School Prince

**High School DxD: From the Eyes of a Black Dragon (Relaunch)**

I made a mistake in my last chapter's disclaimer. It's Fujimi Shobo, I am sorry. Below is the updated disclaimer, again. Sorry about that. I've also made a new decision to put my author notes at the end of the story, so looked at them from now on below after the story was done. The review responses can be seen there as well.

Saji demonstrated some of his abilities in this chapter. It's not just talking about it that he has something like in previous chapters. He showed something here. It's time. The abilities are nothing special like a super boost or technique to take down an opponent. But read the explanations.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER:** __I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD, HIGH SCHOOL DxD NEW, HIGH SCHOOL BORN or its characters. It all belongs to Fujimi Shobo, TNK, FUNimation and Ichiei Ishibumi. I also do not own anything in any other works and related media that may be referenced in this work. Please support the original works and releases.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Talk with the School Prince**

Here I am right now, acting like a basketball player that is bracing for impact from an entire horde of opponents ready to tackle me as I reached the end line and go for a touchdown.

Ok, sorry. That's American football. Do the commentary Vritra.

 _Here comes no. 7 Saji, breaking away from the pack, catching the forward pass from Vritra! He's running ahead…running ahead… and going for the… let's wait what happens here…._

'Can I call for a time-out from the referee if they started to go at me?'

 _You're such a pussy. Calling a time-out during live ball to get away from the hounding? I believe that's a basketball time-out. It's NBA-style too. FIBA does not allow that. And speaking of FIBA, I see you as a fucking amateur. You don't deserve the pros my boy._

'Wow, thanks for the words of encouragement.' I sarcastically replied. 'Let me remind you that many pro leagues use FIBA rules outside the NBA. And I am actually ready to run away from here now.'

 _But there will be no points for you and for our team if you do that. You can't also give points to the other team here. Be a man. No turnovers please._

'We'll see. We'll see.'

Going back, getting in touch with the damn handsome proved to be harder than I thought. He was always surrounded by his admirers, who happen to see me as an enemy of all women like I am someone from the Perverted Trio or that I am a rival to Kiba or something related to those, I don't know. I never did talk to the damn handsome besides some happenstance conversations regarding something related to class activities or academics, excluding that encounter last Saturday, but this time around, I have to talk to him about something more serious and I need to talk to him _alone_. And I just know that his fanclub is going to flatten me to the ground if I took their Kiba-cakes away from them. That's what I am preparing for. If this is just Kiba approaching me, there will be fewer problems. I think so. But I am the one who is doing the approaching here.

I may have to use the Student Council trump card for this as an ultimate weapon.

It's a complicated situation. Well, that's my life for you.

You see, I happen to fit the trope of 'What Does She See in Him?' for the entire school right now, except that this is not just a single woman we are talking about now but a group of women, so most of the school's population are all trying to figure out not only how did I manage to get into the previously all-female Student Council, but also how did I so-called 'snatch' some Student Council babes away from them (especially in the eyes of most of the male population) and it's just my first week at school. They can't accept it, especially the Kiba fanclub who elevated their School Prince to the levels of Godhood and see me as a rival to Kiba. What? Me? Many females of the school also do not want 'male contamination' of the Student Council in their own advocacy of academic femdom, sorry for the word, and I just stopped their advocacy, becoming the first male member in the academy's history. Even worse, the rumors say that I already 'contaminated' some of the ladies myself, contaminated with my seed I assume, which made them more antagonistic.

I am seriously going to strangle whoever started such rumors throughout school and then suck the life out of him or her.

 _Hahahaha. Can't wait my other self._

'Such an evil dragon that you are Vritra'.

This is getting annoying.

After all, regarding Kiba-cakes, I found out that Momo and Reya happened to be in love with the damn handsome before… I guess before I came along. So it's devastating news to the Kiba-cakes fanclub, who are also admirers of the two beauties walking with me back to class right now, that it looks like the two girls already call it quits from Kiba and moved on…to me. Yes, me. That's why people can't accept it. It's me.

It's because for them; the 'fucking math boy' or the 'sexual mofo' or the 'weirdo from Chiba' (plus another list of beautiful nicknames) had already snatched three of the most beautiful women in school.

Kiba did not even manage to do that. Kiba is somebody that's not really romantically involved with anybody. He's like an idol, a public property of the female population. He may have a horde of fangirls surrounding him but there's just nobody that people can gossip about that he's romantically involved with.

It's different in my case. The current Student Council is supposed to be a club that is close to an idol group in this academy, except that their stage is the entire school and their performances are more academic and administrative. In that case, it's almost a complete blasphemy that the females of the Student Council could be involved with a man.

Enter yours truly.

It's not supposed to be this way. Shitori-kaichou and Shinra-fukukaichou are supposed to walk to school together earlier without some weirdo following them like a dog, or at least that's what they think of my resigned face as I walked slowly behind them to school.

Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya, for example, are supposed to be these serious stoic-looking ladies walking gracefully in the hallway with all of the girls and boys fawning over them and with girls even from higher levels bowing with respect to them as they pass along.

They are not supposed to be grabbing a man's arm and pressing those arms to their chests as they walk with a spring on their step on the hallway, looking like they just saw paradise. The girls and boys in the hallway are also not supposed to be glaring at this fucking intruder that disturbed the social peace of the academy.

My arrival destroyed everything.

 _You're amazing my other self! Such destruction and suffering you've caused!_

Whatever Vritra.

But I am not going to pretend anymore that something changed in the way Momo and Reya looked at me after a few days of meeting both of them.

It looks like what happened yesterday in my de facto date with them sealed the deal, indeed. What I did earlier is also my way of saying that I notice their feelings and I can accept their affections and explore what it can mean to all of us. It's that way. Sort of.

I guess that's what it means, if the glowing looks of happiness from the two beauties beside me right now are the indication.

I'm not sure if we're already in the girlfriend/boyfriend zone or something, but…let's just go with the flow right now.

But the entire school also doesn't know that I am also asking the same question.

'What do they see in me?'

Nevertheless, too bad for the admirers. Very good for me. Har har har har.

So what's my reason of risking my life right now by wanting to talk with Kiba?

It's because of Hyoudou.

I just don't know why I am getting pulled more into this situation with Hyoudou but I just thought that since I am already partially involved in his devil reincarnation, thanks to being a witness of it, I have to get into this situation deeper. After all, Vritra noticed earlier that Hyoudou is looking at me more intently than normal. I deduced that he must have used his enhanced hearing without knowing it and that he heard about what I said to Momo and Reya but he just doesn't have a freaking clue about what do I mean about it and what is going on with him, so I caught his attention.

This is a mess. And this concerns me. This shouldn't be my problem. I don't know why Hyoudou doesn't any idea about what happened to him.

This should not really be my concern. After all, I am from the House of Sitri and what happens in the affairs of the House of Gremory shouldn't be my business. But I guess Sona will understand if she found out. This can easily be Student Council business. So, here I am bracing for the incoming tackles from the Kiba fanclub.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Excuse me, Kiba." I called from afar waving my right hand up after freeing it from Reya's grasp. I saw Kiba in class talking with his admirers.

Momo and Reya just looked at me and Kiba in confusion. I didn't tell them anything about my plan.

If only glares can kill, which may happen but not in this case, I'll be dead many times over given the kinds of glares that Kiba's fangirls were giving to me as I approach them.

"Ah, yes, Saji. Hahaha. Do you need something from me?" Kiba nervously replied back with a little laugh at my predicament, looking at the girls beside him.

One of the girls stepped in front of me and started talking to me, with her glare getting fiercer. "What do you need from our Kiba-cakes?! Don't tell me you are going in that direction too you sexually-depraved Math Olympic weirdo?!"

What?!

 _Hmmmm…_

'What are you thinking about in there Vritra?!'

 _You know, I had a host before who is…_

'I don't want to hear it now Vritra!'

 _Well, you asked me what I am thinking and now you are suddenly saying that.._

'Shut up for now!'

Another girl butted in to comment. "Yeah, after taking away Kaichou, Kusaka-san and Hanakai-san from us, even the cute Ruruko-chan from 1-A, now even Kiba-cakes you are not going to spare?! Just who do you think you are?!"

I want to say that I am the current Student Council Clerk, a devil pawn of five from the House of Sitri and a cosmic guardian candidate that could have the entire universe as my personal domain but I don't think she will understand the last two. I don't want to think that I am more of a weirdo than she ever thought. So I just stayed quiet while I am quietly fuming and starting to lose my patience.

"So, who's next on your victim list Student Council Pimp?!"

"We will not let you corrupt Kiba-cakes you psycho gigolo freak!"

Ok, the last one is good but I am seriously going to lose my patience right now.

 _Kekekekekeke._

Kiba tried to step in and maintain order. "Girls, girls. Calm down. I am sure that Saji here just has some Student Council-related business to talk about, am I right Saji?"

He was promptly ignored by everybody.

Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I have to step up and start putting out the fire, so I said "Wait, wait, I am not a sexual predator like you all think I am, ok?! I didn't do anything! Who's telling this? Please make this stop! I don't want any of this!"

"Well, that's not what we heard about who you are, King of Eros!"

King of ….what?

 _HAHAHAHAHA._

Momo finally stepped into my defense, or so I thought. It looks like she'll only make the fire burn stronger. She shook the shoulders of the girl who just mentioned my….accomplishments and asked. "What do you mean about Ruruko-chan taking my Gen-chan?!"

Ok, that's a different angle to look at it. Ruruko-chan taking me away…

…..Wait, did I just heard her mention Ruruko-chan?

 _Oh…. Yeah, I forgot about her. Kekekekeke._

'What do you mean you forgot about her?!'

 _She's supposed to be next on your list Student Council pimp. Though looks like it's no longer the case. She's your new one. Congratulations on the 4_ _th_ _girl King of Eros. Hahahahaha._

'There's….. another….stop talking like that Vritra!'

There's another complication for my love life now. Wow.

 _That cute devil is not your problem for now. It's the Kiba-cakes. Look, their defense is not yet set. Fastbreak! Run and gun!_

Ok coach Vritra. I agree. So, ball in my hands, I decided to do a fastbreak while the girls' defense is not yet. So, I grab Kiba like he's a basketball and I am Steve Nash and I pulled him away from the chaotic defense of his admirers running out of the classroom into the hallway.

I shouted back as I grab Kiba and run to the hallway.

"Sorry! Student Council business! Later!"

I think I used a little devil speed in running out to make sure.

"WHAT?! He took away Kiba-cakes!"

"NO! Let's find them!"

"We can't let him manipulate our Kiba-cakes."

I heard the girls shouting in anger from the class.

Momo and Reya did not let them get out as far as I know. I guess the reason is related to some much needed information gathering they have to do regarding the new entrant to my harem.

Who would've thought?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hahaha! Sorry about them Saji. But it looks like we can talk safely in here. What do you want to ask of me?" Yes, Kiba asked me that after he laughs for a little bit because of the shenanigans earlier. At least we've made our escape.

 _Score for our team!_

Yeah, yeah Vritra. I am not comfortable with the wording right now. I am not scoring Kiba or something. Please. I have enough problems with my girls. I don't want to go bi.

Kiba and I are now currently standing in the terrace near the stairs while I also did some perception manipulation to keep people away from us. Afterwards, as I start to open my mouth to ask him about Hyoudou, I noticed that Kiba looked on with curiosity around him.

"What? What's wrong Kiba?" I asked him.

"I just thought that I've never seen somebody doing such a high-level magic before, Saji. You're impressive. I did not even notice it. This is something else. This is not a camouflage that you've made to hide us. I think you literally influenced people nearby not to recognize us even if they knew we are here, isn't it?" Kiba asked after explaining the situation around us. I guess he noticed that girls nearby who he might be familiar with and may recognize him are not even looking to our direction this time, if not literally ignoring us.

Such an astute observation from you Kiba. And thanks to you, it looks like I am also shooting myself in the foot.

"That is quite a useful thing you have, Saji. If only I can do this. How did you do it? I did not know you are quite a highly skilled magician before you became a devil. Is this why Kaichou recruited you?" Kiba asked me quite innocently.

I did not do any normal magic, to say the least. I think that's what behind his question. What I've done is far from any creation of an enchantment to prevent people from noticing us. Science and mathematical manipulations are not magic, after all. I am still quite a newbie in terms of using magic, believe me. But I have something to compensate for that. While I can see numbers around me and use the data that surrounds me; for example using it in my study of magic, particularly the mathematically-based human magic; I can also manipulate the numbers around me. But numeric manipulation is hard. Numeric manipulations take a lot of mathematical knowledge and intuitive mathematical ability, particularly in physics, if not quantum mechanics, which I have to develop for the past two years. I am far away from it. There are also physiological limitations in it, like being in my physical body and all the things about what the brain can process and filter in terms of processing the billions of bits of information per second around us. I literally have to transcend my human form, or humanoid form, whatever the term fits, if I am going to be really good. That's becoming like Morgan. However, numeric manipulations, if employed correctly, can literally alter reality. It's like magic in a sense. This does not even touch quantum foam manipulation and things like conceptual mastery, which can be done with ease by certain supernatural beings in this universe and especially even more so by cosmic beings with personal domains over multiple universes like Morgan.

I still have very limited capabilities, however. Not noticing anything weird last Saturday when I saw Hyoudou stabbed to death is one indication. Awareness is one of my issues. What happened back then is the Fallen Angel employing a magical form of dimensional manipulation with an enchantment to keep normal humans away from her and Hyoudou. Getting distracted by talking to Vritra also did not help at that time.

This is again one of my abnormalities even by supernatural standards.

I thought that I've just done some simple perception manipulation by employing some cognikinesis in the structure of the dimensional space we're in, affecting the people within the space aside from me and Kiba, with some dosage of reality warping. That's all I've done to make a simple thing like what I've done happen.

Looks like I'm wrong. This is not supposed to be a simple thing to do.

He also looks impressed by what I did. But I think that he's also suspicious of how I can do this right now.

Doing it without using a magic circle could be part of the reason. That's how human magicians employ their magic. A newbie devil like me is also not supposed to do what I've just done, at least not yet, or not even like how I've done it. I don't think human magicians can even do what I've done even if a magic circle was used. The people around also do not look like they are hypnotized or under a spell to do my bidding. The hypnosis or the casting of a spell should have some noticeable attributes.

Everything just looks so normal from our supernatural senses. In fact, I meant it to happen like everything is normal. But devils like Kiba and me should feel a residue of magic used if I did something, even a little.

There's zero of it. After all, I did not use magic. But Kiba doesn't know that. It did not help that our current location, the location of Kuoh Girls' Academy, lies directly over a ley line. We should feel something.

There's nothing.

Crap. This is getting uncomfortable. I got careless in front of Kiba-cakes.

 _Ooopsies. Do some damage control my other self._

I know! You know, I just want some privacy, people! That's why I did this you know!

I have to say something. "Ah, yeah. Well, you know… You see, it's one of those things I've learned in my magic lessons so far with Kaichou actually. I am still learning. I am learning things myself. I don't know. Hahahahahaha." I replied back, scratching the back of my head. I have to move on to the topic quickly. "So, Kiba. Sorry for the entire trouble. Let's make this quick. I just need to ask something about Hyoudou." I said quickly to him.

 _Come on, It's not like your persuasion technique through nervously answering his question and scratching the back of your head will convince him that you are not some mysterious weirdo._

'Shut up Vritra!'

"Oh? About our newest member, right? Issei. Yes. What about him?" Kiba replied back. Ok, that's good. He's letting it drop. We're moving on.

 _You still have to do something right now if you want to clean up your mess completely you idiot!_

'Ok! Ok! Relax! Wait for it.'

"I just noticed that he seems confused about what may be happening with his body after reincarnating. I assume that nobody is still talking to him about it." I folded my arms as I lean to the terrace. I continued. "I think that he may have heard me mentioning that he's a devil back at lunch when I was asking Momo and Reya if they have any idea about Hyoudou's reincarnation. I think he must have heard me from afar. I noticed him and he's looking at me intently like he heard me. Did your club mention anything to him yet? Did Rias-sempai talked with Hyoudou already?" I asked Kiba.

Kiba looked down to the floor in contemplation to my question. "Hmmm…."

Ok, time to do it. "Kiba, I think there's something on your forehead. Let me swipe it away for you." I told him as I put my forefinger to his forehead, aiming for his chakra point there.

I touched his forehead and his body went rigid.

It's a split second but I have to restructure his perception of what happened, or at least suppress his urge to know more about what he witnessed from me.

'All done. We're safe now Vritra.' I said to my dragon after dropping my forefinger.

 _That's good enough for now._

"Oh, sorry about that Saji. Did you pick up something?" Kiba asked me after touching his forehead.

"Yeah, I did. It's just some dirt I've already swiped away." I smiled at him. "So, moving on. About Hyoudou. He doesn't know anything right?".

He put his hand on his chin as he answers my question. "Hmmm….I think Buchou is supposed to ask me to pick him up so we could discuss things with him finally after class but she did not instruct me to pick him up yet. Right now, we are simply trying to watch him for his protection. But he'll know eventually, either now or tomorrow." He smiled at me after explaining all of that.

I scratched the back of my head as I respond back. "Ok. That's good enough, I guess. But I am just nervous about the guy suddenly approaching me and I don't know how to answer him. It's not my place to explain what happened to him, after all. It should be your job, guys."

Kiba answered back, looking a bit apologetic. "Ah yes, Sorry about this Saji. We'll try to work on this right away."

"Sure, it's no problem really. I just thought that explaining it all to him sooner, the better. He looked disturbed about what's going on with him. I feel a little bit sorry to him actually."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. But I suggest that if he managed to approach you after class or at least before he finally got to us that you say something to him, just to help him calm down a bit. You can mention us if you want." Kiba said to me.

"Well, I guess I can do that, but I'm not going to tell him a lot. It's just part of my respect to Rias-sempai and to your club." I looked at my watch on my left arm and said, "Ok, that's all I want to say Kiba. Thank you for giving me some of your time."

"No problem Saji. This is Student Council related business in some way, after all."

"I guess you could say that." I said back to Kiba. "Just the supernatural kind." I added.

"I know, Hahahaha." Kiba replied back to me with a laugh. I laughed a little bit with him and then I remembered something.

"Kiba, wait. I'm sorry but can I ask you something that's bugging me so far?"

"What is it?"

Ok. Here it goes. "I want to know if you know something about the rumor regarding my involvement with Ruruko-chan. Did those annoying girls told you something about it? I am not sure if this is another stupid rumor regarding me."

"Ah." Kiba said back. He scratched his chin with a little embarrassment before responding. "I heard from them that Nimura Ruruko blurted something accidentally like she has a crush on you in their class earlier just after lunch break began. I guess it's during the time when she's eating with her friends." Kiba explained. He then looked at me with a teasing smile before adding. "I never thought that Kaichou will have to manage a harem so fast, Saji. Just two days ago, it's just Kaichou. You're quick. Only three more and you'll complete the cast. You still have a year to work on it though."

 _Kekekekekeke._

I know that I am blushing now to his teasing and I could not respond properly to him. I cannot help it. His soft laugh is also an indication of him seeing my embarrassment. I also know that he meant to tease me by what he said but given the events earlier, I have to be more open in acknowledging that it is true right now. So I breathe deeply and sighed, took a more serious expression and said.

"I don't know about the other three, honestly. I know about Tomoe-san liking younger guys so theoretically I am not going to count. I don't know much about Fukukaichou except I heard she's the same as Tomoe-san and she also likes serious guys so there's a possibility there while I heard that Yura-san likes more rugged-looking guys who get things done physically or guys that are athletic or something like that. I am not going to be Yura-san's type if that's the case."

Kiba raised his eyebrows at what I said and to my expression but he responded seriously as well. "Hmmmm. Well, you'll never know. If you like them too, things and feelings can change anyway. Who would've thought that Sona-kaichou is going to meet someone that she'll be interested in? I've never imagined that Kaichou is going to show interest in a man. How about Hanakai-san and Kusaka-kan shifting their attention from me to you? I presume that you are aware of their feelings and responded back to them already?"

"Well, I'm not sure about you saying that I like those three. And I don't know how to really respond properly to the four, at least verbally, but I think I got it done correctly with Momo-kun and Reya-chan earlier. There are no words needed to be spoken there. All in all, it's about taking things slowly but surely for me. That's all I know. I just didn't expect this curveball from Ruruko-chan and I still don't know how to fully open up to Kaichou about this. It's not like I have a girlfriend before so I have some reference. Say, Kiba, don't you have a girlfriend right now or at least a girlfriend before?"

Kiba widened his eyes at my question. He then looked away from me and it seems to be more solemn, more depressed. "No. I did not have a girlfriend yet. I don't know if I will have one." He whispered the last part.

Huh? What did he mean by that?

 _Looks like the devil has a dark past to deal with. I've seen the types before. Many reincarnated devils have dark backgrounds, if I didn't tell you about that before._

'Really?'

So it looks like I touched something sensitive there so I have to say sorry to him immediately before it gets awkward. "Ah! Sorry for asking that Kiba. I am just troubled by this new experience that I have regarding girls. I thought being the School Prince and all that you may have something to say. Hahaha." I looked back at my watch again. It looks like we took enough time already.

"No, it's ok Saji. Given my reputation here at school, that's what some people assumed as well before they find out that I am single since birth, like you do." Kiba smiled back saying that.

"I see. So, thank you for your help right now Kiba. It's nice talking to you like this. Let's do this some other time. I'll see you in class, ok? I'll head to the bathroom first."

"Sure thing Saji. Let's talk like this again. I'll head back to class myself right now. See yah." Kiba said in return, waving his hand in farewell to me before leaving me and heading back to our classroom.

Ok. Game over and it's a victory for the Vritra team.

 _Danava team._

Yeah, whatever Vritra. Team India for the gold medal. Thank goodness.

But I just hope that I don't have to deal with Hyoudou myself. However, as a member of the Student Council, it's also my job to help him with all I can. Perverted Trio or not, he's still a student of this academy. He's even a guy like me. So, if he asked about it, I might have to say something.

Let's just hope that he doesn't think that I'm crazy and then blurt about it to his friends tomorrow. I have to use some words carefully then to prevent that.

I just have enough problems to deal with.

Like how I should talk with all of my girls and set things straight with them more verbally. I have to know why they like me anyway.

Four girls in 8 days?

Not bad Genshirou. Not bad. Four girls are enough for me already.

If others came around, I guess I just have to accept them depending on the situation.

I've already been warned about this shit about attracting women after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This is the end of a rather short chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Ok. Let's head to our reviews. The previous author introductions are covered within the review responses now. If you have time to read them, read these responses too. They may clarify your own questions about the story. I'll try to make all of these notes shorter the next time around, with the stories getting longer.**

 **Zeon480-** Thanks for the continued support. At least someone like you is around who can help with my motivation to continue this story. I have enough of it now after reconciling myself with the situation of my story here. However, we don't know how real life can threw some curveballs at me that may delay publishing new chapters or even stopping them altogether. We'll see.

 **Extreme-UnDEAD –** I liked it when you said that Vritra is like Saji's older brother. There is a grain of truth in that actually, if not because Saji is Vritra as well. One day, this will all be over and I intend to make the audience miss the interactions between Vritra the dragon and Vritra in Saji. They have to merge one day. I don't know. That's how I think about it right now.

I am with you about Tsubaki's status, which is why I left her out so far. I can bring her in but I have to decide by that time that Tsubaki will be with Saji.

Don't worry about Kiba. I am planning to give him a harem anyway. An older Tosca from the light novels will be part of it. He will not be left out. I don't know about O.C.s for Kiba but I can bring in characters from other anime or manga for convenience.

I am conflicted about Serafall. I can make it happen actually but I am not sure yet how to insert it. I have to consult fanfiction sources and then make twists from them to allow it to happen. I like the Serafall pairings I am seeing there. It's something I am not sure yet though, sorry.

If you want a Serafall-Saji pairing, look up _Broken Rules_ by Arrixam. It's not a complete pairing where Saji reciprocated but Serafall developed an interest with Saji there. It's one of my favorited stories anyway so you can find the story from my favorites. Saji also has Yura, Momo, Ruruko and Asia there, with Asia shared with Issei. Sona is also hinted to be romantically interested with Saji as well but it's not completely admitted. It's 70-30. Be prepared for tragedy. Arrixam is good in making them.

 **TheWillofSon –** Thanks for reviewing my work. I hope you have some spare time reading this response. It's gotten long but I am addressing the general audience as well, that's why.

The battle scenes will come. When? I don't know yet. Let me explain but first…

I have to clarify that Saji Genshirou in this story is _really_ Saji Genshirou, at least his version here, but he resurrected from death two years ago after the effects of his near-death experience. If you know about the first version of this story, you will know what I am talking about. I've written an entire chapter about it. This is not another person reincarnated as Saji. _He is Saji_. But Saji is also Vritra. Saji is not a host of Vritra, as if Vritra is a separate person. Saji's soul is another part of Vritra. _Saji is Vritra_. It's all a twist from the Rig Veda story of the battle between Indra and Vritra. It's also from bustercall's Spanish language fanfic regarding Saji. But you're right. It's convenient to write practically any backstory on Saji but there is still a twist about this from the cannon version. I think I've mentioned this already but Saji here arrived at Kuoh Academy on his second year. I don't think that's the case in cannon. He's already in Kuoh last school year before the light novels began. I believe in the anime, he's mentioned to be either the elected Student Council Clerk from Issei or Student Council Secretary from Motohama. He's part of the group in the beginning, not a newcomer.

Saji is indeed less infatuated with Sona. Saji's newcomer status played a role. Whatever cannon has regarding Saji's development of an infatuation with Sona, which seems to be already there before the light novels started, did not happen here. The NDE also destroyed the entire arrogant demeanor and everything. The backstory about his background played a role too. It all humbled him and made him less of a caricature of a comic relief of a supporting character from the novels.

He also has Momo and Reya close to him to begin with that made him more distracted this time around.

Battle scenes. Yes. It's going to be a component of the story, but I guess I already said that it's more of a supporting component, not a major component.

I've actually talked about this before but I said that I actually don't know how to properly write a battle scene. That's part of my problem. But I am preparing myself for this. The battle scenes are inevitable.

I am not sure how fast of a progression that you want in the story. I know that you are impatient and you already want a super powerful Saji emerging, I am sorry for not meeting your expectations, but yes, seeing that powerful Saji is not going to happen in the near future. But we will get there.

Also, don't get your hopes up on Saji because of the earlier awakening of Vritra. That's the wrong reason. Saji only has the Absorption Line so far. Azazel still holds the other gears. Get your hopes up on the fact that the near-death experience and his encounter with the One True God two years ago gave him superpowers unique in the DxD universe and that he has a potential to become really more powerful than everyone else in the DxD universe. But that's far away in the future. I don't even know if I will reach there. I made it clear that Saji's road to greatness is meant to be gradual but a sure thing.

I am actually following the cannon of the story so far and we are currently in the stage of Issei's confusion about his new body after reincarnation. We're still within episode 1 of High School DxD. Now Issei's confusion is the DxD story from the Eyes of the Red Dragon Emperor. But what's happening in the DxD story regarding Issei's confusion "From the Eyes of the Black Dragon King"? That's what my story is about. That's why the story looks as it is.

Making this story is also partly inspired by _Beyond the Outer Gate Lies_ by gabriel blessing. The spin-off _Beyond the Outer Gate Lies…a high school library?_ by Xavon Wrentaile is another inspiration.

Why? Harry Dresden, the main character, did not bury Issei there in terms of his development as the Red Dragon Emperor or even disrupting the harem. Dresden fit well with the cannon storyline.

Dresden Files is awesome on its own right.

I am not exactly going to follow the cannon story 100% but I thought that we need to go with the cannon direction for now. The problem is that part of what made Saji the way he is in the light novels specifically is Issei being Issei. Issei needs to have a room of development the way he is in the cannon and it included giving him the prominence in future battle scenes. How I will insert Saji within them is an issue but I think I will be fine. Don't worry.

I've already given up on the pursuit of attracting a massive audience. After all, as I've explained, if that's my goal, I wouldn't be doing this story. I just think it's hopeless to attract a big audience using Saji as a major character even if I make him the King of the Universe with megasuperduper powers stronger than that of Great Red right away. Trust me. I think there's a big turn-off about him.

I also think that getting a big audience is only going to put a lot of pressure and expectations from a newbie writer like me.

I am not that good. I guess people can see that. Look at my writing.

I actually treasure my small but patient and understanding audience, being led by zeon480. Just look at how I respond to you right now.

I am sorry if I can't meet your expectations, at least on the battle scenes, but I will try my best in writing them. I am not going to neglect them. So far, I hope you can be patient with me.

 **That's all of the reviews. Thanks for those who reviewed and also to those who favorited and followed this story.**

 **Please tell me something about the story or this chapter below. Even a one-liner will be sufficient enough for me. But if you have anything to say, take your time in writing them. Suggestions and comments are welcome.**

 **I am going to try to respond to them as I am doing so far.**

 **Please follow this story or make it your favorite one. I appreciate the gesture! Thank you so much!**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Convoluted Mess

**High School DxD: From the Eyes of a Black Dragon (Relaunch)**

Edited: I've already published this chapter a few hours ago but I want to give appropriate recognition to fanfiction stories that made this chapter possible. I did some paraphrasing of sentences coming from their stories to describe things and portions of scenes in this chapter that I can't describe well myself.

 _Manners Maketh Dragon by Ryushinchi_

 _A Demon Lord's Hero by Fahad09_

 _Bloodstained Omamori by CrimsonBlade11_

 _Crippled by Paynis_

 _Reborn as Issei by lfonzo_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for your patience. We are going to proceed with some interesting events for this chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones. Take your time reading them if you don't have anything to do. We already made Saji see the transformation of Issei Hyoudou as a Devil, which is a key event from the very beginnings of the DxD story. We even made Azazel appear early in the story, thanks to some backstory that allowed Saji became somebody else compared to his cannon character. Now, more familiar DxD characters are going to show up for the first time. I've compressed certain things together already for fun.

Just see for yourselves.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER:** __I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD, HIGH SCHOOL DxD NEW, HIGH SCHOOL BORN or its characters. It all belongs to Fujimi Shobo, TNK, FUNimation and Ichiei Ishibumi. I also do not own anything in any other works and related media that may be referenced in this work. Please support the original works and releases.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Convoluted Mess**

Here I am now, after an exhausting day, letting my feet carry me on autopilot, tracing the familiar route from Kuoh Girls' Academy back home. I am returning home late at night, again, and by myself. Thankfully, Sona-kaichou only decided to walk with me during mornings from home to school. I have time for myself right now.

I am trying to be aware of my surroundings, unlike the blunder of last Saturday. I realized right now that the Fallen Angel that killed Hyoudou is still here in Kuoh and is not yet apprehended. Who knows? It may attack me here.

Sensing was a basic ability attributed to just about anyone with a hint of magical power. Even normal humans could pull it off to a degree, which was one of the primary contributors to the 'Sixth Sense' belief. At their level, all that they could really discern was if a supernatural was nearby, and how dangerous it might be.

While I am still a beginner in terms of magical ability, my experience over the past two years should have been enough for me to identify any and all sources of magical power within a roughly five hundred meter radius, as well as to be able to differentiate between them. Vritra told me so.

Unfortunately, however, I have a problem.

I am quite crappy at it. At least, I am still bad at it.

Fortunately though, reading numbers in the environment can give clues, but it's still different from having a natural sense of using magical energy.

Vritra had tried to come up with an explanation for my almost abysmal skill in this, hoping to correct it. He observed that it's partly because I am a human reincarnation of him, who is also a creature that's within me right now separate from his human self that is me, sucking all of the magical energy that I could have naturally. However, as I mature in a physical sense beyond my human body after my near death experience, I managed to emit a scent sufficiently that allowed Momo-kun and Reya-chan to detect me.

It's also all about my lack of concentration and focus. But he and I could not prove all of this yet.

At this moment, I am walking onto the bridge not far from the school, and now finding myself facing a girl around my age. She looks like a Japanese woman with strong Occidental features, making her look attractive in my eyes. She has black hair that goes down to midway in her back and dark violet eyes. She was dressed in a maroon jacket over a white blouse, tied at the neck with a scarlet ribbon. A golden shield with a 'G' on it was sown over her heart, and the same color was applied to her jacket's buttons. A green skirt ended well above her knees, showing sexy thighs, and white socks began just below the knees leading down into quite ordinary brown school shoes. All in all, she looked like a perfectly ordinary high school student – one either my age, or perhaps a year below.

' _G'? Now I've seen that before._

'Really? Grigori?'

 _Uh huh…Uh huh… She's from the Grigori School of Excellent Acting…_

'Thanks for the info. Fallen Angel?'

 _Oh yeah. Looks like she caught us, or rather, we caught her. I think we're right in this._

Well, that ruins it. To rub it more to my face, she also has this aura of something dark with a sort of...resigned malicious intent that she's giving off, further ruining the whole 'innocent schoolgirl' act.

Not to mention, the concentration of numbers that I am seeing around her.

Humans, as I've observed over the last two years, had a lot of differences in their bodies. Their weight, body types and compositions, the food they usually eat, hell, even their hobbies affect things like muscle mass and the like, but usually, that is all superficially tiny and almost unobservable compared to the really important ones that stand out when I see a person. The human body was made mostly out of the same elements and usually nothing else: carbon, oxygen, etc.

So I know that this 'schoolgirl' that's in front of me now is not human. The values surrounding her gave it all away. I've also seen the difference between a Fallen Angel and a Devil, just through meeting Azazel and then the Devils with me at school.

But she doesn't know all of that.

 _Kekekekeke._

'Goodness Vritra. I am in trouble here.'

 _This is an opportunity actually. But be alert if she attacked you._

'Sure.'

I am now readying myself for a battle, presumably to the death, just in case. I hoped that she doesn't notice my apprehension.

"A...ano..." She is a great actress, I have to admit. Ok, I'll give her this. After all, I am quite nervous now myself. Come on, talk. Please. Just talk.

No more extracurricular activities from there.

She is shuffling her feet, poking her index fingers together while her eyes flicker between the ground and my eyes before turning bashfully away. She's even blushing. Without what I have right now, I will be seriously fooled by the fine acting of this one. School of Excellent Acting, indeed.

But I can now see a difference between her pretend version of acting shy and bashful compared to Momo-kun's version of it. Momo-kun's is legitimately head over heels shit.

"Y...you're Saji Genshirou, right?" Her voice was quiet, a bit shaky, and she's really acting quite cute right now.

Hold on Genshirou. Hold on.

 _Ravage her! Now!_

'Shut up Vritra!'

"Tha-That's me m-my lady." I confirmed quite shakily. Now, I am also consumed by some fear over this encounter. I think I can deduce that this Fallen Angel has some malicious intent towards me. I am not sure what she's trying to do with her kawaii acting right now.

Fuck Azazel!

I have no doubt that Azazel asked this girl to look into me as well. She may be the one who killed Hyoudou. Hopefully, it all ends to mere observation of my well-being.

But I doubt it.

 _Don't wish for it my other self. She's going to kill you._

Nice.

"W...would you..." She said with more bashful glances and shuffling. Then, she clasped her hands together and leaned forward to me, with a red face as she said. "Would you please go on a date with me?!" She even managed to give me a good window into her cleavage.

This woman is good.

And she's cute. I can't help but admit that.

 _And the Oscar goes to…ask her name first…_

'Yeah, yeah. I remember what Azazel said. She must be Raynare.'

 _Oh yeah…_

Ok, let's head into our mission and act like a good gentleman.

I've practiced this shit in the mirror before, trying to imagine myself in a real date. But I never thought I'll get to do it now.

So I gulped down my spit and proceeded. "If it's an invitation from such a beautiful girl as yourself," I said as I take a step forward, extending my right hand. "How could I ever refuse?" I finished.

'Geiger counter activate.'

I took the woman's hands in my own, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "You have me at a disadvantage, miss. You know that I am Saji Genshirou, but you have yet to give me your name, a name I already know to be beautiful even before you mention it."

 _Whoah… smooth talking asshole…_

'Shut up for now, come on.'

The girl looked a bit shocked by my action but she recovered quickly and responded with a shy smile.

"I -I'm Yuuma. Amano Yuuma."

 _And the Oscar goes to Amano Yuuma from the film 'Rendezvous on a Bridge'. And you're smooth for a psycho gigolo freak my other self. Scoring! Scoring!_

'Can you please shut up for now Vritra! Please.'

Now this is nice if I can mention about this to Hyoudou, who by the way never approached me earlier as I thought. I think Hyoudou may have just rationalized the strange event back at lunch so he just dropped inquiring about his strange feelings for now.

Ms. Raynare – or Amano Yuuma as she would like to be called – seems to be a strong experienced fighter based on what I can scan from holding her hand. This is going to be tough if this woman attacked me.

"So I was right. You do have a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I said, smiling at her. She blushed in reaction to what I said. I don't know if that's for real or not.

I dropped her hand. "Ok, Yuuma- chan, How about we meet in front of the municipal library on Sunday morning? Don't worry about anything – I'll take care of the whole thing." I said, giving her another smile. "It'll be a date to remember I promise!"

 _Yeah, yeah, right. Not only you haven't been in a date before, you are going to be in trouble with those girls if they find out about this._

'Yesterday's date counts!'

 _Right. Right. But yesterday, it doesn't count. You don't even know what the Fallen Angel likes in a date._

'Is that important right now?!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/Ok, I am really curious how did Raynare approached you if you are already a Devil./ Azazel said to me as I inform him about the situation through phone.

I am now currently sitting in front of the computer at my room, as I do part-time maintenance work at OZ, working as part-time "code monkeys" with my friends Kenji Koiso and Takashi Sakuma back in Nekomi. I also pretty much passed most of my OZ work to the two of them already, mentioning about my current work with the Student Council, not to mention the Devil work.

At least the House of Sitri has some perks to give in exchange.

I asked for privacy from the two of them right now, so I turned off my connection with them for now as I talk to Azazel on the phone.

Hearing Takashi saying that I just want some sweet private talk with a girlfriend makes me want to puke, to the amusement of Vritra within me. I really don't want to think of the harpy bastard as a girlfriend.

But it will be really weird to make them overhear my conversation with "my girlfriend" right now.

"Well, I just made myself appear like an ordinary human to her, thus her assumption that I am still ripe for picking to please her Azazel. Or is it really you? I am assuming now that she'll do to me the same thing she did to Hyoudou. I don't know why though. But I am planning to find out more." I said back. My phone is currently in loudspeaker mode. I assume that my mother is not listening in to the conversation, which I am right. She's downstairs.

Apparently, I already did some perception manipulation within a kilometer radius of my presence since Sunday morning, hiding my true identity as a Devil from supernatural entities aside from those who already know me, hoping to fool the Fallen Angels currently hiding in town and draw them out. I managed to be successful in this case in catching Raynare's attention.

Based on the features I described, Azazel confirmed that it's that Raynare he's talking about the last time.

/Now that's an interesting ability you have there, Saji boy. But it's quite a useful one in this situation./ Azazel answered me back ,with his voice laced by a tone of curiosity at what I just mentioned.

"I'm planning to talk to her about this entire mess she's doing here, something that you are not willing to talk about to me."

/Hmmmp. Do what you like but you are just going to stumble into a lot of dirt there./ Azazel warned me.

"I am ready to muddle in the mud that is Grigori politics right now Azazel. I am doing this at least to protect the people of this town in the name of Kaichou." I answered him back defiantly.

/Ok. / Azazel replied simply, almost uncaring about what I plan to do through the tone of his voice. /By the way, have you tried the drum set already?/ He inquired, talking about the drum set he gave as payment last Saturday, sealing my second ever contract done as a Devil.

"Nah. I even haven't opened the box yet. My parents became curious about how did I get it but I made a good excuse. And I can't play it yet for now because I got invited to the library yesterday by Reya-chan and Momo-kun. "

/Hahahaha. A date with two girls already? My, my. You're moving fast Devil boy./ Azazel teased.

"As if I know it will all turn out to be a date in all but name, which Kaichou happens to stumble unto, which I am not naïve to believe in to be accidental. It all became awkward. And apparently, another one from our peerage has a crush on me as well, which I found out from Kiba and also confirming it for myself earlier after class. Incredible life."

/The Sitri girl caught your date? And then another girl is coming along? Wahaahahahahaha. / Azazel laughed hard, clearly entertained by my situation. /That's entertaining Devil boy. Cough cough. Ok, Saji. Sorry I have to go now. Baraquiel is bothering me. I believe in you! That's all I can offer to you. Call me back if something happens again, ok?/

"Yeah yeah." I said back. "You know, you are really going to have to pay me something better the next time you summoned me."

/I'll think of something./ Azazel said, quite non-committal about it based his tone. I want to add if that something could be Vritra's Sacred Gears but he already dashed my hopes into pieces.

/Aside from Vritra's gears, of course. Hahahaha./ He said while laughing, apparently because he seemed to read my mind, knowing what I will say next.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll get it from you one day. Bye." I said quickly, rushing my words before clicking the end call button.

The bastard. Somehow, I know that both Azazel and I share a desire for complete peace between the Biblical factions. What person in their right mind wouldn't wish for peace? I think that whatever is the situation right now regarding those Fallen Angels in town is related to that. I just want to make sure, despite Azazel's assurances, that no Great War is going to happen again, which is going to hurt humanity inevitably like through a World War III, if not nuclear conflict between nations. That's going to hurt. I don't want Chinese or American or Russian or North Korean missiles hitting a Japanese city. Let's all call this part of the training too. I am assuming that Azazel is letting me be on this because he also wants to see me in action. So be it. I'll give to you something that will convince you to give me those Sacred Gears. This is truly an opportunity that I can't waste, whether my life is on the line here or not.

Ok, my life must be on the line here.

Morgan help me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uh…Kaichou, I'm sure you are willing to listen to what I have to say about this, right?" I peered curiously, looking at her.

"That I did not know that the Student Council clerk I appointed happens to really fit the descriptions offered by the entire school about him regarding women?" Sona said calmly while continuing to read from the book she's been reading since yesterday. She did not even glance at me.

Tsubaki-sempai is quietly walking beside me on my left, looking far ahead, but I know she's listening closely to our conversation in amusement. That small smile she's showing is a sign of that.

The three of us are currently walking to school right now, as part of the Kaichou's decision to walk with me to school every school day.

Now, I just don't know if this is going to be the last day already.

The entire situation looks normal on the surface…But the heavy atmosphere….the not-so-subtle intent of drowning me with her water magic…It's already familiar to me… thanks to what happened when she appeared "accidentally" in my "date" with Momo-kun and Reya-chan last Sunday. Sona-kaichou may appear calm on the outside right now but I just know that she's restraining herself from freezing my ass or doing something equally terrifying.

Everything looks good early on. Waking up and then being given a quick morning kiss again from Sona, which is something I am hoping to be a daily thing from now on. It's awesome, until breakfast downstairs. It looks like the walk is not going to happen tomorrow. I forgot to think about the consequences of my action when I talked to Mama last night about my Sunday date with the Fallen Angel – or to Amano Yuuma as she wants to be called. Cut to the scene earlier when Mama blurted it out in the morning table with Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-sempai listening.

It's just a split second but I clearly noticed those cold eyes aimed at me. It's terrifying. Tsubaki-sempai started to have that small smile in amusement from then on.

 _Good luck my other self. Kekekeke._ Vritra, offering condolences, no, I mean, well-wishes.

Now, logically speaking, I should not be explaining why I am having a date with some other girl to Sona-kaichou, who is not even my girlfriend.

Is Sona my girlfriend already?

Arrgh. This is confusing.

Just now, Sona stopped walking, and Tsubaki-sempai and I stopped in turn looking at her.

"Uh…Kaichou?". She then closed the book she's reading and turned towards me, eyes looking straight at me with a sharp expression.

"Saji…"

'Eeepp. This is not good. ' I think I'm sweating buckets already.

"Yes…? Ca-can I-I explain myself now?.."

"I did not know that I have to look more closely to the rather unscrupulous behavior of my…pawn." She said to me with eyes that even Vritra learned to fear last Saturday. She finally turned back from me and started walking again. I sighed in relief. Before opening her book, she said. "I am thinking of amending my original commitment of walking with you to school."

Ok. This is it. She's in full-blown jealousy mode.

'Vritra, what should I do? Should I say sorry? Man, how will I explain that I am going to a date with a Fallen Angel and that it's for something that somebody told me about regarding something that may endanger this town from something? Arrgh.'

 _You will NOT explain that you are going to a date with a Fallen Angel, of course._

'Yeah, yeah, but what I should say?'

"Saji…"

'Eeeeep.' She turned again to me.

"Yes…?"

"I am thinking of walking you home from school as well from now on…as part of monitoring your behavior…that you have to change…or else". She returned back to reading after saying that. My eyes widened at that.

'WWWhaaaaaaaatttt?!'

 _HAHAHAHAHA._

I turned to Tsubaki-sempai for help, but all I saw was her back against me, with a shaking shoulder after making a cute snort, trying to restrain a full-blown laughter.

No way. No way. No way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shitori Sona is still reading her book while walking to school, intent on topping the third year level academic rankings in that friendly competition with her classmate and long-time best friend, Rias Gremory. On Sona's left hand side was her Queen, Shinra Tsubaki, her expression almost as neutral as ever, the Student Council Vice-President observing the surroundings idly, admiring the scenery. She has a small smile now in admiration at what she's seeing. That's what's going to look on the outside. But I know where that smile really came from. Behind them was me, Saji Genshirou, the 'presidential slave' walking with a slouch, my hand playing around with my bag.

It seems that I have a lot of work to do before I understand women.

 _Are you crazy my other self? You want to understand women? I am just wishing you the best in trying without losing your sanity._

'Ok, here you go with your words of encouragement again.'

 _Just giving you a fair warning. Wait, my other self. I am sensing something. Can't you feel it?_

'Of course, I fucking can. My Devil side is screaming at warning for whatever that is but it's like…who cares… it actually feels more like a tickle to me…'

 _Nevertheless, it's not gonna be the same feeling for those two in front of you._

My conversation with Vritra was cut short when I nearly bumped into the two of them, who had already stopped without warning. Looking at my King in curiosity, I raised an eyebrow before following her line of sight to see that two hooded figures, dressed in white garments, were at the school gate, waiting. There's also someone in a nun costume with them.

The two hooded girls are dressed in identical white robes that hid their impressive figures. The cloak did well to hide them but my eyes don't deceive me. The one with the blue hair had a nice pair of breasts but she was more muscle than anything. And the one with the chestnut hair had a better pair. The first was clearly European while the other was Japanese with some European traits. Still, they were both very pretty. And, to the far right is the girl with European features dressed like a nun. She's shorter than the first two and her breasts appear smaller than the more endowed girls with her.

 _It's them._

'Yeah. Wait, what is that girl carrying?'

I was intrigued by the fact that the rather odd -shaped package that the tallest member of the trio was carrying strongly resembled that of an up-scaled western broadsword, though she didn't seem to draw too much attention from the students coming to the school gates. And where is the fucking security guard? Odd...

 _It's not because of the girl. It's because of what she's carrying._

Sneaking a glance at Sona again, my eyebrows raised even further as she closed her book, her expression sharpening as she uttered two words. "Holy swords..."

Holy crap.

Trouble incoming.

Sona-kaichou mentioned the recent theft of the Excalibur fragments back during the Sunday dinner date. It became the content of the dinner.

Did these girls steal it?

I forgot to ask Azazel about this yesterday. God damn it Azazel. You have a lot to explain. Is this your doing?

I know Vali is just somewhere. But even if I approach him, I don't think he will also tell me much.

Besides, I have a feeling about that host of Albion, like he has his own thing going that I am not ready to stumble upon.

Sona-kaichou turned to Tsubaki-sempai, delivering orders. "Tsubaki, please call Rias and Akeno for me and tell them to meet me at the Student Council room, immediately." She turned to me afterwards. "Saji, if you see Kiba-kun, Momo, Reya and Ruruko, call them as well. I'll appreciate it if you can call all the others as well."

"Right. I'll go right away." I said, while also picking up my phone. Looking at the three figures in front of us, I turned back to Sona and put my hand on her shoulder. "Kaichou, be careful."

She looked up at me in surprise before turning her head away, showing an almost neutral look again, with a little pink hue on her face. "Don't worry about me." Then she turned serious and ordered me. "Now go."

"As you wish." I bowed down at her, then I started walking towards the school gates, with a bit more speed, as I looked at the three figures also looking back at me.

 **xxxxxxxx**

15 minutes later, we're set at the Student Council room. Momo-kun already asked the faculty to excuse the Student Council and the Occult Research Club from their classes.

"We apologize for the inconvenience." I nearly scoffed out loud, both at the reason that the trio provided for their appearance in Kuoh and the fact that the blue-haired woman's words were unapologetic to say the least. She introduced herself as Xenovia Quarta.

I can't help but feel on edge and become snappier than usual, given how the situation that Azazel warned me is unfolding. I'm sure that this is part of it. I don't like to admit it but the whole situation is giving me warning signals to the potential threat it can cause not only to the town, but potentially to the country, if not the world.

Sitting on the couch just in front of me are the two Governesses of Kuoh, one of them, Rias-sempai, drinking on the tea prepared by Akeno-sempai. The tea cups prepared for the trio remain untouched. I also noticed that Sona-kaichou's cup remain untouched as well.

She must be nervous about this. I can't see her face right now, with her back on me.

The conversations between the two Kings and the three Church people began as I looked around me.

Turning my head to the side, slightly, I am unsurprised to see my fellow peerage members wearing various expressions of concern at the situation. Ruruko-chan is currently holding my right hand, her left hand sweating. She must be freaking out a bit.

'Don't worry... I'll protect you Ruruko-chan.' I clasped my right hand in return. Koneko-chan, who happens to be Ruruko-chan's classmate, is beside her, her face neutral.

I don't need to describe the expressions of Akeno-sempai and Tsubaki-sempai, standing on each side of the couch where their respective Kings are sitting.

But Kiba… man. He's standing, leaning on the door of the Student Council, with arms folded, making himself scarce. Sort of. He already manifested a sword beside him. But Kiba's expression… he looks like he's restraining himself from swinging his sword at the trio in front of me. His expression is a mixture of hate, anger, sadness. I noticed Momo-kun and Reya-chan looking at Kiba, their faces looking with concern and shock at the overt expression of hate Kiba is showing to our visitors. I'm sure that this is something they've never seen before. Heck, it's a clear malicious killing intent that he's radiating. He has that expression since he saw the trio when we walked inside the Student Council room.

In fact, when I mentioned the word "Holy swords…" as we walked to the Student Council room since he's asking me why he's being summoned there, his expression immediately changed after looking at me in shock.

Hyoudou is standing beside Koneko-chan in the farthest edge at my right, looking around him with complete confusion. Looks like he still doesn't understand a lot of what's going on around him. He might have been told about things only yesterday after class. He also has that perverted face, ogling at Akeno-sempai near him. But Koneko-chan stepped on Hyoudou's foot, enough to keep him in place, as Hyoudou clutched his injured foot.

"Awww…."

"Keep your hands to yourself you big pervert." Koneko said to Hyoudou, glaring at him. Hyoudou only smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his head.

Hyoudou also looked at me and nodded at me with recognition. I nodded back quickly at him but I am honestly confused with his action. I kinda expected him to look at me like most other guys in school.

'What's up with that?'

 _I'll tell you later my other self._

'What? You know something about this?'

But there's also a more subdued expression that I noticed from Hyoudou as well, given how he's looking at our three visitors with a mix of concern and confusion on his expression.

One of the trio, the one with orange hair tied into twin pig tails and possessing half-Asian features on her face, introducing herself earlier as Irina Shidou, is looking back at Hyoudou with a disappointed pout on her face. I wonder what's up with that?

The final one, a petite blonde-haired Caucasian nun who introduced herself as Asia Argento, looks a bit terrified at us in front of her. She must be feeling the killing intent from Kiba as well.

Let's head back to the content of the conversation.

"So, what brings you three here?" Rias-sempai said, taking a sip of tea.

"Direct and to the point." Xenovia nodded approvingly, each of the three cups in front of the trio untouched as I said. "I can respect that. Recently, as you may have heard already, a few Excalibur fragments kept by the Anglican Communion, the Catholic Church and the Presbyterian Church have been stolen. We wish to ask permission from Kuoh's governesses to go around your jurisdiction to look for them in the name of the Christian community."

As a Catholic, this is a big topic of interest to me so I am listening closely about this.

"And why exactly are you here in Japan of all places? Would it not make more sense to look for them in Scotland, England, and Italy where those stolen swords were located?"

Azazel….I can't help but think of him right now. I am sure that he knows about this.

It's Sona-kaichou who asked that question. Xenovia and Irina glanced at each other, the latter nodding slightly before answering Sona's question with a bit of enthusiasm.

"There is evidence that the thief of these Excalibur fragments is currently staying in Japan, and our intelligence suggests that the fragments were brought to the area around here in Kanagawa, specifically here in my old hometown, Kuoh!"

Sona sighed, and I am sure that I heard her mutter 'this territory is more trouble than it's worth'.

Suddenly, Hyoudou shouted back, pointing his right index finger at the orange-haired girl.

"Wait! You mean that you're really Iri-kun! You're a girl?!"

Huh? They know each other?

"What?! You really think that I am a boy?!" The chestnut-haired woman shouted in indignation at Hyoudou. "Oh dear Lord, this is such a challenging mission you've given us, delivering me to my childhood friend who even thought that I am a boy. But I will not be deterred. I pray for your guidance…" She suddenly blurted out as she prayed loudly before doing the sign of the Cross.

It's one thing to see a normal human praying, but if it's an exorcist, it's creating a bit more discomfort to the devils in the room. Since they are not being asked to be blessed by the Lord, it's a bit fine though. No headaches.

This all doesn't matter to me, of course. I've seen the Lord.

Speaking of that…Oh dear Lord…this is also a challenging thing for me you know?

Ok. So those two knew each other. Congratulations, Hyoudou. If things turned out well in the future and peace happened and all, you may get a chance with a childhood friend.

I wonder if that could work out.

Rias-sempai coughed interrupting the two of them. "Excuse me, Issei-kun, Irina-san. I believe it is for everyone's interest to get on with business. I'm sure you two have much to catch up on but may I ask you to leave it be until the conclusion of this talk?"

"Ahahaha…sorry about that Rias-sempai." Hyoudou said apologetically while Irina Shidou sits down again.

"I am sorry about that." Irina also apologized.

"Going back to our conversation, as caretakers of this land, we believe that we deserve to know who it is that stole the swords." Rias-sempai asked the three.

It's Xenovia who answered. "It's the Fallen Angel Kokabiel who stole them according to our intelligence".

My eyes widened at that. Kokabiel?!

 _Hmmmmm…_

I mean, _that_ Kokabiel? A commander of 400,000 angels? The one who taught astrology to humankind if I am correct? That guy?!

 _You shouldn't be surprised anymore my other self, given that you've met Azazel and Shemhazai…They're real…_

Goodness.

This is big-time trouble. Big-time shit.

The two Kings looked to each other upon hearing that revelation. Sona took a deep breath, taking off her glasses and massaging the bridge of her nose. "You are telling me, that currently, the Church suspects that there is a leader of the Grigori Institute in my town? With an Excalibur no less?"

It's not just one leader, Kaichou. And I've seen _the_ leader myself. I'm sorry, Sona-kaichou. I will make up everything to you in the future.

"W w-well, actually, they're saying that Kokabiel was actually carrying three Excalibur Fragments with him when he went here." Irina explained, looking a bit awkward.

"Are you telling me, that right now, the proper grounds for reigniting the Great War are right at my front door?" Sona pressed on.

I heard Hyoudou softly muttering… "War? Reigniting?" He looked a bit pale after hearing that.

"W -well…" Irina trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.

"Miss Sona." Asia, the nun, began earnestly. "I know that everything may look bleak for now, but please place your trust in the Lord. I'm sure that he won't let something like that happen. After all, that's why we are here aren't we?" She turned towards her partners for confirmation.

Xenovia nodded in agreement. "The Church is just as reluctant to start the war as you Devils are. We are doing everything to keep the ceasefire as it is. But we are also ready to protect ourselves just in case, with our own Holy Swords. Let us show you."

The two girls then drew out their weapons. Xenovia reached into her odd shaped packaging, drawing that sword I am looking to earlier. It was long two -handed sword, easily reaching the girls shoulder in length. A pair of axe- like guards bracketed its cross shaped pommel and the tip of the blade ended in three points. The steel of the sword was colored an ash black, with red designs carved into the blade. "This is my Excalibur, Excalibur Destruction."

Irina then simply held out her right hand. A black band that was wrapped around her wrist rippled then slithered down onto the palm of her gloved hand like a snake. Once she took a firm grip on it, it began to shift again. This time it transformed into a golden hilted katana. "This is my Excalibur, Excalibur Mimic."

All around me the Devils in the room visibly flinched and took a step back at the mere sight of the blades. Ruruko-chan strengthened her grip of my hand. Even Sona-kaichou and Rias-sempai pushed themselves back deeper into the couch in an effort to get as far away from the swords as they could. It's the devil's primal instinct within them urging them to run and flee. A single cut can pretty much end their existence. "Why we are here is because it has always been the Church's policy to hunt down stolen Excaliburs with other Excaliburs." Xenovia continued speaking; smirking at the reactions of the devils in front of her but frowned noticeably at me, noticing my nonplussed reaction to the swords. She also turned left seeing Kiba's reaction. Kiba is getting angrier now.

I also can't help but start to feel angry at the two sword wielders right now, showing their subtle threat to the lives of people in the room. The two sheathed back their swords. Xenovia has an interesting look to my face.

"If that is all true," Rias slowly said after drinking her tea. I noticed that Sona started to drink from the cup as well, "Then why did the Church not send in Griselda Quarta, who I assume is someone who is related with you Xenovia-san, or Dulio Gesualdo, or even Cardinal Strada? I mean no offense to the capabilities of the three of you, but wouldn't it make more sense if the Church sends in their greatest warriors for something this serious?"

"T-that's… " Irina began, but Xenovia cut her off. "That's something that the higher ups of the Church decided to do. We are ready to give our lives to the Lord's cause. With the higher ups acting as his representatives on Earth, we just decide to follow them."

She's a clear soldier for the Church; ready to obey the Church's commands without hesitation. She also did not confirmed Rias-sempai assumption of her relation to one of the supposed greatest warriors of the Church.

Xenovia held Rias-sempai's gaze. Rias-sempai sighed, putting her cup back at the table. "Is that all you're asking of us?"

"We also request that you stay out of our business, Sona Sitri. Rias Gremory. This matter is between the Church and the Grigori Institute only. We cannot afford to also face the devils in this area, let alone your territory." Sona hummed in acknowledgement, though not necessarily in agreement. Xenovia continued, "We are serious about this. If you intervened in our search of the Holy Swords, we will assume that you have sided with the enemy and we will destroy you even if you are sisters to Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer." To back her statement up and add legitimacy to her threat, Xenovia released a bit more of her heavenly aura, an aura meant to terrify Devils, causing most of the people beside me to take a small step back.

"The fuck…." I heard Hyoudou say beside me. Ruruko-chan held my hand stronger, her eyes looking a bit fearful at Xenovia.

While the blue haired woman wasn't overwhelming strong, even if one accounted for the fact that the power she was releasing was but a fraction of her true strength, she was more than capable of causing a great number of problems to us. And that was not without adding the potential prowess that the other two women with her possessed, even that blonde-haired nun.

But she's crossing a line here now. Threatening Sona-kaichou is untolerable, let alone the long-term implications of such words. If what I heard about Sona-kaichou and Rias-sempai's siblings are right, war is inevitable if something happened to them.

I can feel Kiba moving towards the three of them, his killing intent getting thicker and ready to swing his sword. But I am going to beat him to it.

I stepped forward, releasing my Absorption Line, this time from both hands, saying "You almost sound like you're threatening my King and my friends Miss Quarta. Are you really ready to back up your statements?" I increased my own aura enough for Xenovia and Irina to immediately stand up, bearing their arms, looking at me.

"Gen-chan!" Momo-kun and Reya-chan shouted at me, their expressions showing clear worry at what I am doing.

"Genshirou-senpai.." Ruruko-chan also muttered softly behind me.

"Saji. Stop this before this gets out of hand." Glancing all around me, I can see that all of the devils with me are showing varying degrees of shock at me. Kaichou looks calm as she ordered me to lay down my arms but she's also looking at my right hand, where a second gauntlet appeared. It didn't have the Absorption's Line lizard appearance on my left hand but it looks more clawed with bladed fingers. The gauntlet is meant to guide the strings that I am shooting with the Absorption Line on my left.

 _Crap. I never meant to show this._

Thankfully, I haven't shown my Absorption Line in its fullest. But this is a concern for another time. "It's already out of hand, Kaichou." I said back to her.

"Saji…." She said, her eyes narrowing at me.

"I agree with Saji, Kaichou." Kiba said to my right, holding the sword he just released.

"Yuuto…" Rias voiced in concern.

It doesn't matter what Sona will say now. I have to make things clear to these people who so casually walked into Kuoh, throwing their weight around and thinking they could threaten my girls and my friends.

Without hesitation, I released two Absorption Line strings quickly aiming to rope in Xenovia and Irina. It caught their right hands holding their swords, bringing their hands up.

"Stay back everyone… even you Kiba." I said as I use my right hand to guide the strings and attached it to my right gauntlet. I glared to Kiba to bring my point across, while Kiba glared back to me, his teeth clattering in anger.

I also released tendrils of magic reminiscent of the Absorption Line's strings from the magic wand I've already released attached to the Absorption Line as I aimed at the nun. The tendrils of magic from the wand that Azazel gave me from my first visit with him moved running up her whole body, from her legs, twisting around her midsection, finally crawling down the length of her arm, at least three of them pulling her hand back, slowly wrenching it away from the blond.

"Aaah! What's going on?" Asia said looking down at her while Xenovia settled to glaring at me after failing to break free from my hold of her.

"Could you please let me go?" Irina snapped, and I turned to look at her. "My arm is getting numb!"

I turned to the nun, speaking to her. "You can't fool me Sister Argento. Despite looking like you're the most demure and nonthreatening of you three, it is you who is obviously the one who carries the most magical power. I can't just let you go as a precaution." Then, I turned first Xenovia but focusing my eyes on all three of them as I addressed them.

"Now, let me tell you three this one time. While I am concerned for all of this political bullshit that is going on within our Bible Faction, I do care more about the well-being of my friends, especially if something or someone threatens them, like you right now Ms. Quarta. And I think your mere presence means that they may be in danger. So I asked you three to think first before you speak because if you don't, you may be burned by those who you least expect to burn you. And I am meaning it literally if I can do it. Are we clear on this?"

Finishing my warning, I did not wait for their response. I immediately let go of the three of them as they settled back on their seat in relief, the two blade wielders sheathing back their swords. Sona looks like that she wants to chew me out but I ignored her.

I heard Hyoudou muttering on my right. "Is all of this for real…?"

After a few moments of continued tenseness, Xenovia said after glaring at me. "I see. I apologize, then Ms. Sona Sitri, Ms. Rias Gremory, if I have come across as brash or threatening. I merely wanted to make the Church's position clear on the matter." Her voice took a slightly more respectful tone than before. She did not apologize to me though.

"Yes, I agree. Don't worry, Devil- kun! Sona-san! Rias-san! We promise this won't happen again," Irina added, showing that she was the more diplomatic of the two sword wielders. Both Sona and Rias nodded at their apologies.

"Hmmmp." Kiba voiced out as he returned back to his place at the door, returning to his original position of his arms folded while glaring heatedly at the Church trio, but I also saw him looking at me more heatedly than usual.

I have to talk to him about this. This may have to do with his dark past that Vritra mentioned before.

 _I think you're right my other self._

Asia Argento, the nun, on the other hand, is just silently looking at me. I don't know what her expression is saying but I also noticed Ruruko-chan glaring at her, probably because of jealousy as she resumed holding my right hand.

"We accept your apologies, Xenovia -san, Irina- san." Rias-sempai said simply. "Now, if we don't have any other business to finish, I believe that we don't want to keep you waiting in starting your search right now. We are giving you one week Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Asia-san."

"Good. I'm glad that we agree." Xenovia stood up, followed by the two beside her. "Thank you for giving us the opportunity."

"Then, if that's all?" Rias-sempai asked. "Are you sure you do not want your tea?" She gestured to the cups set in front of them by Akeno-sempai. "It's not good to waste them."

"We need to get going." Xenovia shook her head. "It's better if we start do our search now."

"Oi." Kiba spoke up from his place at the door. He looks like he's not ready to let the trio get out of the door without giving him answers. "Those Excaliburs you have... " He trailed off.

"What of it?" Xenovia tilted her head curiously.

"Yuuto…" Rias-sempai said in warning to Kiba.

"Those are...the things I've wanted to destroy all my life!"

"Yuuto!" Rias-sempai continued, voice cutting through the air like a whip, but he ignored his King, continuing to speak in that voice laced with venom.

"As your superior in using Holy Swords, as the survivor of the Holy Sword Project, even if I am a failure, I think it's just right to test my kouhai's ability isn't it?" Kiba asked.

The fuck. The Holy Sword Project?!

'Do you know anything about that Vritra?'

 _I don't know anything about that. Looks like a recent project of the Church._

'But Kiba saying he's a survivor?!'

 _Then something bad must have happened about the project, with the Kiba devil as a victim of it. Don't get too horrified about this my other self. Remember the Church doing the Inquisition?_

'Yes, I know Vritra.'

But Kiba's dark past is being unearthed here before my eyes.

"Oh?" Xenovia rose an eyebrow, honestly intrigued. "I heard that all of the people that participated in that project were killed. So, one of them escaped after all."

The fuck.

Kiba's eyes tightened. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He growled.

He just said loudly what I am thinking about right now.

"Nothing." Xenovia said back. Her hands instinctively went to her Excalibur as the killing intent in the room suddenly spiked to dangerous levels. I have to step in-between now.

Before almost everyone was even aware of it, Irina and Xenovia already drew out their Holy Swords, facing a Kiba with his own swords manifesting, with me and Koneko-chan stepping in-between of them.

"Stop all of you!" I shouted.

Rias-sempai slowly rose from her seat.

"Ca- Can we-we please all calm down?" Asia pleaded, hesitantly standing in between us the devils and the exorcists, laying a hand on Xenovia's wrist holding the Excalibur Destruction and another hand on Irina's wrist holding Excalibur Mimic.

"We don't need to fight." Asia said. Kiba's glare turned to her and she wilted under his gaze.

Irina came to Asia's defense. "Hey! Don't look at Asia -san like that! She's just trying to help."

"Then where was she when every single one of my comrades was being poisoned in the gas chambers?!" Kiba shouted to Irina.

Gremory-sempai cut in. "Yuuto, Enough!" Rias-sempai's aura also got stronger, emitting a reddish aura surrounding her.

She gave him a warning look, before calming down and looking to the Church trio, giving a shallow bow to the three in apology. "As his King, I apologize for Yuuto's words and actions against you all." Her eyes flickered to the still-seething Kiba and her eyes visibly softened.

"I am sorry to ask this to you, but could you please indulge his request of a friendly duel? I will extend your search for another week in return. Also, as long as it is within my power, and it does not violate my duties as a devil and administrator of this town, I will also do my best to grant the three of you another request if needed."

My eyebrows rose up curiously at Rias-sempai's request. Friendly duel? I don't think that's what Kiba wants out of these three.

Sona-kaichou also looked back in shock to Rias-sempai while Irina looked unsure of the request. "I don't think that's …."

"I'll do it." Xenovia stepped up. "It will be interesting to see the strength of Rias Gremory's servant who also happens to be my so-called superior." Xenovia looked at Kiba with a smirk, while Kiba continues to seethe in anger, now looking at Xenovia.

Rias gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You…" Xenovia then turned to me.

"Me?" I asked her, pointing my right index finger at myself.

"I don't know what devil sorcery you've employed earlier in deceiving people by pretending to be an ordinary human but you are clearly good at your magic. If based on what I've seen earlier and what you just did here, I'll be looking forward to fight you the next time devil…" Xenovia said to me.

"Ah yes, you really deceived us Devil-kun!" Irina confirmed, clapping her hands together as she said that to me.

Asia just nodded back at Irina and Xenovia before looking at me.

Ok, what the fuck are they talking about? Everybody else in the room must be asking the same question as they all looked at me. Sona-kaichou's look at me is quite sharp in particular.

'Eeeeeh. What the heck?!'

Then it clicked. The technique I used to draw out Raynare.

 _Sigh. Great, my other self. Awesome._

Oh God.

Crap. Am I sweating buckets again? My eyes just widened in recognition and I can't suppress my reaction of what I've done quite well, especially when I saw Kiba's eyes widening in recognition at what the Church Trio is talking about.

I believed we even looked at each other.

And then he resumed glaring at me again, muttering "You did something to me yesterday right?"

You've got to be kidding me.

 _Nice my other self. Forget changing their perceptions on this or even removing their memories. I am advising you against fucking other people's memories, especially 10 or more people with supernatural abilities at the same time, and you sucked at making excuses anyway. We are fucked._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wanted to see what will happen to the duel between Kiba and that fucking Xenovia, but Sona-kaichou forbade me to witness it, along with the rest of the peerage. Since it's only Kiba that's participating in the duel and nobody from her peerage, Sona decided that we need to take our leave.

Since I am already in hot water with my King and since I also don't want to reveal something I do not want reveal yet in fighting a skilled exorcist like Xenovia or Irina, I did not contest Sona-kaichou's decision.

But Kaichou also made it sure that I need to talk with her and the rest of the peerage after classes, which I am not looking forward to just now.

I also know now that Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-sempai recognized that I did something to them last week after my first meeting with Azazel.

"I am getting answers from you Saji and you better be honest or I'll make your punishment even worse…" She simply said with an intimidating look that sends shivers to my spine. Tsubaki-sempai also glared hard at me.

Ok. I am going to be punished. And I don't know what kind of punishment she'll be giving.

Honestly, even if I don't say so much, I'll still be dropping enough bombs at them. And I am already afraid answering questions from Sona-kaichou because I know that Sona-kaichou is also good in squeezing answers from people. I've seen that in action last week in her role as Student Council President.

But I also need to repair this situation and regain everybody's trust at me. This is not healthy for our peerage.

Everybody else in the peerage does not know what's going on, so Momo-kun and Reya-chan immediately interrogated me afterwards about what's going on between me and Kaichou as we walked back in class.

I just told them that they'll be getting their answers after classes.

Kiba's fangirls also interrogated me, answering why I, Momo-kun and Reya-chan didn't come back to class with their Kiba-cakes. I just answered them that the Occult Research Club needs to do an emergency morning activity that requires Student Council approval. Well, until lunch break, Kiba-kun did not show up in class.

I am actually concerned if Kiba is alright after the duel. Unfortunately, I don't have Kiba's email or contact number so I couldn't ask him.

Not to mention my problem with him right now regarding manipulating his mind and the entire Holy Sword thing.

At the start of lunch break, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked into it, seeing that someone emailed me. The sender is Kaichou. I feel terrified at what might be written there but I opened the message and I am surprised at what I read. "Go to the ORC club room. Go alone. Go now."

The fuck.

I turned back to my girls. "Momo-kun. Reya-chan. Eat without me. I need to go to the Occult Research Club building. Kaichou needed there immediately."

"Huh? Gen-chan? Kaichou needed you there? Why?" Reya-chan asked me.

"Is something wrong over there Gen-chan?" Momo-kun asked me too.

"I'm not sure but it sounds urgent. She just mailed me. Look." I told her, showing her the mail. Reya-chan also looked on.

"Hmmm…" Momo-kun looked around her and then whispered to me. "Maybe it's about Kiba-kun?"

"Well, if it's about him, I hope he's alright." I whispered back.

"Ok, wish me luck girls. I have to go. I'll just look for both of you later." I smiled at them.

"We'll be at our usual spot, Gen-chan." Reya-chan said.

Then a classmate of ours, obviously a girl, butted in to our conversation. She clearly heard that part. "No! No! You can eat with us for now Reya-san, Momo-san." Another girl came in. "Yeah, don't wait up for this gigolo weirdo!"

I am not in a mood of confronting them so I just laughed awkwardly and waved at Momo-kun and Reya-chan as I walk out of the classroom. "Ok, Momo-kun. Reya-chan. See yah later you two!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's quite a long walk to the old school building that now housed the Occult Research Club's headquarters. I can sense the personalized Devil Bounded Field, with the House of Gremory's personal magical signature written all over it, surrounding the small forest in the back of the academy where the building lies as soon as I crossed it. It's a simple one, made to keep normal people from wandering in. It also seems to function as a warning system, meaning that the people inside the club room probably know that I am coming.

As I walk up the stairs to the second floor of the building where the clubroom is located, I looked at my right and saw a door that seems sealed by Devil magic.

 _There's someone there my other self._

'Yeah. I noticed. I wonder what kind of creature is in there that the club is hiding.'

 _Maybe you can ask about it one day._

'Yeah. We'll see.'

 _Be careful. I can feel a very strong presence from the clubroom._

I strode towards the Occult Research clubroom, with a determined look at my face. I then heard something crashing to the roof, then to the ground and a voice shouting "Issei!". The voice seems from Rias-sempai.

Alarmed, I ran to the door. Reaching the door, I noticed that there are quite a lot of unfamiliar signatures behind the door. Some male voice is talking with an arrogant tone, muttering something like Boosted Gear.

My eyes widened upon hearing that.

'What the fuck. How does he know about that?'

 _Ddraig has been awakened by me._

'What?! How the fuck can you do that?'

 _Later my other self. Go in there for now._

Ok. I agree. I didn't so much as knock, foregoing decorum in the face of what I just heard as well as getting the answers I damn sure I deserved right now. Opening the door, I shouted while stepping inside, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING…." I was quickly cut off by the sight of more than a dozen familiar and unfamiliar individuals in the room looking at me.

…on here….." I trailed off looking around the room.

I first saw Hyoudou knocked unconscious to the ground as Rias-sempai tends to him,

My eyes widened at the sight. The fuck. What happened to Hyoudou? Why am I seeing him unconscious on the ground again?!

I also saw Asia Argento striding slowly towards Hyoudou.

'What the fuck is she doing here? Wait… a Devil aura?! What?! She became a devil? What the fuck happened earlier?'

I looked more around the room and I saw familiar faces of Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-sempai. I also saw the familiar faces from Rias-sempai's peerage; Akeno-sempai, Koneko-chan and…..Kiba… Where's Kiba? Where the fuck is he?!

What the fuck is going on?!

Then I saw an unfamiliar blue-haired girl with a staff walking in front of me towards another group of girls on my right. They all appear to be reincarnated girls except for one cute blonde-haired girl, who I recognized. The girl is also looking with shock at me.

Yeah, hello there Ms. Ravel.

I first met her when I was in Akihabara a year ago and she annoyed the hell out of me, eating takoyaki with her before helping her out because she doesn't want to admit that she got lost.

Ravel-chan is my first encounter with a devil. But without meeting the devils of Kuoh Girls' Academy, I wouldn't know that Ravel-chan is a devil.

Vritra happens to be asleep during my entire encounter with Ravel so he's not there telling me who she is.

Her chest appears to have gotten bigger since the last time we met, I observed.

 _Don't look on her boobies for now! Look at the maid!_

The maid? Well, yes, there's another woman here; silver-haired, dressed like a maid like Vritra said and with an appearance like she's in her 20s, looking at me curiously, but also with a look of curiosity that's as penetrating as Azazel's when we first met. My eyes widened at her look and also at the concentration of numbers that surrounded her.

 _She's the one I am talking about._

'Yeah, I recognized her. Grayfia Lucifuge, the Ultimate Queen.'

I quickly looked away from her, bothered at what she might find out about me if we met eyes longer, and finally, I saw a man, or rather an unfamiliar person who seems a pure-blooded Devil, with a medium length blonde hair that fell annoyingly perfect and a handsome face that makes me want to punch him and ruin that face. A confident, smug look was plastered on his face as he looked at me. He was dressed in a pair of black stylish pants and a red button up shirt, which was open to show off his chest.

"So you're someone who wants to break the pact between two Great Devil Houses?" The guy sneered. "This is seriously annoying. Is he also a competitor for your hand my dear Rias? Another low-class Devil? Well, she made a mistake, taking an interest in you, you nothing but a low-class scum. You are clearly interrupting a pact between two of the greatest families in the Underworld boy and you should do well to keep that in mind!"

Ok, I am fucking annoyed now by the entirety of the situation so I don't fucking care if I caused a commotion. I think I know what's going on here.

 _Go for it my other self. Enjoy._

I regarded the fucking guy for a while, which I assumed to be Riser Phenex, as I heard about him from Sona-kaichou, and then looked to Rias-sempai.

"Rias -sempai, I'm sorry. He looks familiar. Is he the famous gay bar host we've watched on Youtube?"

That garnered an unexpected laugh from the nun, or the former nun, I don't know, a giggle from Akeno-sempai and Tsubaki-sempai, a small smile from Koneko-chan, and a lady-like grin from Rias-sempai who already stood up and walked to the direction of her peerage and Sona-kaichou, as Asia tends to Hyoudou herself, putting his head in her lap while her left hand starts to glow green, with rings appearing in her ring, middle and index fingers.

 _Hahahahaha._ Ok, Vritra is laughing his ass off. I can't ask him about Asia's Sacred Gear for now, as I've observed on the corner of my eye.

Sona-kaichou also shouted at me in the middle of my musing. "Saji! Speak with some respect to him or I am going to punish you even more!"

My eyes widened at that, fearful of the implications of that statement, but I cleared my throat and composed myself. I'll deal with Sona-kaichou later.

But she also has a small smile after she said that anyway. Her use of words "some respect" also gave away that she doesn't have much respect to the man.

And I am also fucking screwed anyway, so what the fuck?

I also heard some snorts from the girls on my right.

The said gay bar boy glared at the girls, who I guessed to be the ones from his peerage, and then he regarded me with a look of contempt. "Riser thinks you should follow your King's command low-class scum. Just who do you think you are, you peon?"

I snorted at him, "I'm someone who is fucking annoyed to see your fucking face Mr. Riser shit. And look at your attire! Yuck! That's why I actually think now that you're a dropout from a Tokyo host club. Get the hell away from Rias-sempai Mr. Host Club Dropout! I think it's clear that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. You know, I can see why. You see, I was a fashion model back in middle school and people admired me for my cool looks. But you…arrgh." I made a puking face after saying that.

 _Hahahahahahahahaha._

"Hahahaha…" Asia started to laugh even louder, dropping Hyoudou to the ground as she clutched her stomach. Rias-sempai just gave me a grateful smile.

I am not finished. "And peon? Wow. That's a rather sophisticated word Mr. Host Club Dropout. I thought you are dumb. This is unexpected."

The blonde sneered at me as he stood and approached me, him towering over me.

"I don't care what you think of me, you low class devil scum. My dear Rias is my fiancée so I am allowed to do whatever I want with her and you clearly aren't."

I stepped back from him while also looking at him like he had a second head. "Mr. Kentucky Fucking Chicken, you clearly have a twisted sense of defining the word, fiancée. Are you sure you weren't dropped on your fucking head as a baby? At least Son Goku did better than you when he cracked his skull and he's a fucking idiot. So that makes you what? Forrest Gump? No, no no. He's much smarter than you are."

He looked like he doesn't know what I am talking about but seeing the Two Great Onee-samas openly laughing with Asia, he assumed that I am insulting him even more and that brought a look of anger onto his face. "You are talking to Riser Phenex from the Great House of Phenex, you scumbag!" He clenched his fist tightly, glaring at me hatefully. I could feel, more than see, the flames that appeared on his clenched fist. "You really have no clue who you are antagonizing, do you?"

I raised my hand and made a firing motion at him. "Bingo! I don't fucking care who you are but I just know that I'm antagonizing a guy who's tormenting a friend of mine, especially a friend of my lovely Kaichou. Now could you do us all a favor and leave? Shoo shoo…." I made a shooing motion with my hand and then pointed to the door. "Look, I'll open the door for you." Then, I concentrated to the door, which I closed on autopilot earlier upon entering the room, and without a magic circle, I made a kicking motion and the door collapsed into the hallway with a part of the wall around it broken into pieces.

I then put my hands to my mouth. "Oh my, looks like even the door hated you and wanted to run away from you. That's how despicable you are." I then back to Riser.

I then saw Rias-sempai and her peerage gaping at what they've seen from me. Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-sempai also look shocked at what they've witnessed. Practically everyone in the room look shocked.

Riser look shocked at what happened at first but then he is now regarding me with a total murderous intent. "Give me one reason why Riser shouldn't destroy you."

I cocked my head to the side, then put my hand on my chin, pretending to think about it. I gasped lightly and then I pounded my fist into an open hand. "I have the perfect reason Mr. KFC!"

I then revealed my Absorption Line in full, from both arms and legs. I also have my magic wand on my left hand. I then allowed a black aura to radiate from my body, with lightning flickering around. "Because you can't destroy me, Mr. Bonchon."

Riser bristled, and the room suddenly exploded, and there are fires occupying the space in front of me and two wings of pure flame erupted from the back of the gay bar host. "How dare you… " He said, his voice laced with venom and steel, stopping when he saw the giant magic circle I've made standing in front of him and he looks at me, not even sweating at the heat.

"Is that all you can do?" I smirked back at me.

I am seriously pissed at him, anyway. My first encounter with Ravel revealed to me through our short-lived talk that she doesn't really have a high opinion of her brother, which I assume to be him and I guess I am right that it's this guy in front of me even if she has other brothers.

I also remember Sona's description of the man and it clearly fits based on this encounter with him. Arrogant. Privileged. Uncaring. Debased. These are all adjectives that came up in my head.

And here is the fried chicken bastard, fitting those adjectives so well.

Riser stared at me, as if suddenly seeing me in a new light. "So it seems you do have something to offer unlike that weak host of the Boosted Gear." He murmured with a grudging respect in his voice. "But someone like you has no business being with the higher classes. Swear right now to never see my dear Rias again and I will ensure that this encounter wouldn't hurt you and your King's reputation in the Underworld."

Sona-kaichou gritted her teeth at that warning, turning to me with a look that says 'You have to fix this.'

Ok. Now he is really getting to my nerves. Threatening me and especially my Kaichou!

Before I retort back at him, a sudden strong energy was aimed at me, trying to suffocate me or pin me down with the strength of such an aura. I then looked to Miss Grayfia; whose eyes are aimed at us with a warning expression.

"Riser-sama. Genshirou-sama. I will very much prefer that both of you do not fight." My eyebrows rose at the honorific she given to me.

"And please do not threaten Sona-sama like that again Riser-sama." She added.

I looked down at Riser, who was brought down to his knees by what I am feeling.

I am still standing. It looks like she aimed harder to Riser.

The bastard was hated even by the Ultimate Queen.

 _And it looks like you're already so popular among the higher ups my other self. Kekekeke._

Crap. Vritra's right. She just mentioned my name. I did not even introduce myself to her. She knows who I am.

I turned off everything, returning back to normal and then raised my hands in defeat. "Ok. Ok. Miss Grayfia. I am just playing with the bastard."

While Riser still looked pissed, glaring at me, He rose up from the floor and smiled at Miss Grayfia.

"If the Strongest Queen asks me to not fight, then how can I disagree?"

Miss Grayfia regarded me with a look that said 'Yeah right' and then said to everybody. "If everyone has calmed down, we can get back to business."

"Yes, Grayfia." Rias-sempai suddenly said looking hard to Riser. "Please tell my brother that I agree to the Rating Game."

"Hahahaha." Riser laughed hard arrogantly upon hearing that, turning away from us and walking back to his peerage. Looks like he and his peerage are preparing to leave, with Riser snapping his fingers, causing a teleportation circle to appear.

"I will inform him immediately." Grayfia replied.

"Riser, believe me when I say we will annihilate you!" Rias said defiantly to the fried chicken.

"I look forward to it my dear." Riser replied back with an arrogant smirk. "Riser will see you at the game." He then turned to me, glaring but keeping his smirk on. I just glared back. "Crushing all of you will be very satisfying." He laughed again as flames surround them, engulfing them with a ball of such flames before disappearing. Before they disappeared, I caught Ravel-san's eyes looking at me with a sad expression.

I can't help but grit my teeth in anger at the fried chicken bastard.

With them gone, everyone visibly relaxed. Except for me, since I am still a bit angry after looking at Ravel's expression. And I also happened to have the eyes of a very angry King focused on me.

Ok, crap. This may be a tougher fight than the one earlier.

Koneko-chan helped Asia bring up Hyoudou, who is still unconscious, to the couch. Looks like he'll be out cold for a while. That blue-haired girl holding a staff must be the one who knocked him out.

His inexperience got the better out of him.

But I'll make sure that he'll have his proper revenge in the Rating Game.

I paused and released a breath. Intending to get my Kaichou to be more lenient at me, I turned to face Miss Grayfia, bowing deeply. "I am sincerely sorry for causing a scene Miss Grayfia. I know that I acted out of turn, you know…quite a few times, but I just thought that I need to stand up for myself. Hahahaha." I said back while laughing and scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "I want to say that to all of you, actually. Sorry guys."

Sona-kaichou just sighed loudly.

The Ultimate Queen didn't react at first, but soon smiled softly. "It appears that you are going to be more difficult to control than expected Genshirou-sama. You are indeed like the dragon you carry with you."

 _Hmmmmp._ Vritra reacted to that statement.

I raised my eyebrows at that, but her knowing look and smile, while everybody else in the room looked curiously at our interaction made me realize that she knows something.

 _Of course, she knows something. She's the wife of the fucking Lucifer you know._

'She knows Morgan too?'

 _I doubt it. But she knows that you belong to the higher mysteries. Remember what was said to you about those who in the know?_

Yeah, they can recognize their fellows that know something. But those who really know more than usual usually don't know that they can be recognized by those that know what they know.

Like me. I have no fucking idea who these people are.

 _Correct. So expect the Underworld higher ups to know._

"Regardless, it's certain that you will have made enemies of the House of Phenex, Genshirou-sama." Grayfia added as Vritra finished talking.

"But he'll have the support of the Gremory House." Rias said stubbornly while looking at me. Then her expression changed. "Though, I heard from Sona that the Lady Serafall Leviathan is readying herself to face her So-tan's official marriage candidate soon."

WHAT?

 _Hahahahahaha._

What the fuck does the word 'official marriage candidate' even mean? Me? That's me? This is really true? Is Rias-sempai just teasing me and Sona-kaichou who by the way just looked away from us now with a blush on her face?

Serafall Leviathan? The magical girl who can annihilate Japan in a few minutes just by sparkling?

God, no. I have enough to deal with.

A Fallen Angel who wants to kill me. An exorcist who wants to fight me, and I guess by extension, kill me. A missing devil who appears that he wants to kill me now too.

The entire school wanting to kill me.

Now a super duper powerful siscon looking to blast me pieces with her magic wand?

Morgan I give up. Beam me up there in heaven!

You're the only one who has the right to kill me.

"I see. Though he may actually get a Maou as an ally against her, thanks to Ajuka-sama's interest in him. You're making powerful allies and enemies already just a week into Devilhood Genshirou-sama. I'm impressed."

Ok, even Grayfia-san is teasing me now.

"Your time as a Devil will be an eventful one, Genshirou-sama. Of that, I am sure." She smiled at me before turning to Rias-sempai.

"Rias- ojou sama, with powers vested in me in setting the conditions of the Rating Game, I decided to give your peerage a necessary handicap, considering your peerage's lack of inexperience and Riser-sama's prowess in the Rating Games."

"A handicap?" Sona-kaichou asked, parroting what Miss Grayfia just said.

"Yes. I'm giving Rias-sama's peerage with the entrants from your peerage seventeen days to train based on the two week allowance that Riser-sama agreed as the maximum allowable time for training, excluding the commitments in your lives that gets in the way like school in your cases, Rias-ojousama. Sona-sama. I think that's more than enough."

Entrants?

Oh yeah. Sona-kaichou was allowed to lend three members from her peerage to fill in holes in Rias-sempai's peerage.

Fuck.

Fuck.

So that's why Mr. Bonchon acted like that earlier.

I am going to be in the Rating Game. I just knew it.

Wait, I am a pawn. And I took up five pieces. Hyoudou is a pawn of eight.

Is this allowed? What kind of agreement did Rias-sempai and Mr. KFC agreed on?

Will I be a replacement Rook or something? As a Pawn, I can promote myself to any other piece except King.

I am confused, man.

This is probably the most confusing day ever, after that day when I died.

Rias-sempai sighed loudly. "I am afraid that we do have little choice but to accept the handicap. Extra time for training will be useful for all of us. Not to mention that we need to deal with the recent events that just happened here earlier." Rias said that with her eyes showing a degree of sadness and worry. Akeno-sempai and Koneko-chan also showed same expressions.

What the fuck have you done Kiba-cakes?!

It seems that Miss Grayfia has an idea about what happened already, based on her expression.

Ah yeah. She's also talking about the encounter with the Church trio earlier.

Speaking of the Church trio, one of them is now here, dealing with Hyoudou through her healing type of a Sacred Gear and her aura now clearly announcing that she just became a Devil.

She has her own worried expression.

Man, this is probably the most confusing day I've ever experienced, just right away that day I died and met Morgan.

Before I could start asking questions about what the fuck is happening in this part of my life that they have something to do with, my stomach just made a sudden announcement to everybody, growling loudly. Everybody looked at me.

 _Yeah, I am hungry…_

'Fuck you Vritra. Is this you're doing?'

 _Kekekeke._

After a few seconds of silence, somebody commented.

"Ara ara. Looks like someone is hungry already…Hehehe…" Akeno-sempai said.

"Ok, sorry about that…" I just mumbled in embarrassment as I scratched the back of my head. "I actually want to say that I want us to have a talk about everything we needed to clear up from each other now. But I changed my mind. I think we needed to eat first. I am hungry, man."

Rias-sempai giggled at my not-so-subtle plea that we eat lunch already.

"Well, we definitely haven't eaten lunch, yet." Sona-kaichou agreed with me.

Koneko-chan also nodded her head before saying, "Let's eat first." Rias-sempai also seems amused at what Koneko-chan said.

Miss Grayfia then moved away to an open space in the room, preparing to leave us as well. "Ok. I'll be passing the news that you've accepted the Rating Game to Sirzechs-sama and your father Rias-sama. Good luck in your training." With that, the maid teleported from the clubroom.

I want to make my escape too before Kaichou decide to chew me for lunch.

"Ok! I remember that I have something I really need to do! Like eating! So, gotta go. Bye!"

I already turned around but just before I can make my escape, a voice made me stop. "Saji…"

Crap. I froze and felt my back go very straight at the sound of that cold voice. I turned around, looking back to some of the people in front of me, seeing the looks on their faces. Asia paled lightly, flinching for me. Akeno-sempai is giving me a look that honestly scared the hell out of me. Rias-sempai looks sheepish while Koneko-chan just looks stoically at me.

"Ah-ah y-yes, my beautiful Kaichou, do-do you want to order something from the cafeteria?" I said quite shakily to Sona-kaichou, seeing her glaring at me, though there's also some pinkish blush on her face below her eyes as I finished that sentence. Tsubaki-sempai was at her side, her face with a slight look of amusement at me.

Sona coughed once before she returned back to her serious domineering look. "Eat your lunch here. We'll be eating here while we discuss….things. Like your punishment." She resumed her hard glare at me.

'Eeeeeepp'. Oh crap. I am in deep trouble.

I remember that she's already ready to blow up like a volcano before I even came here. That encounter with KFC man just made me dig a deeper hole that I can't escape from right now.

"Ara, ara. I would love to see the punishment for myself." Akeno-sempai said while looking at me….like that. I don't know. It's terrifying.

It's like she also wants to participate in whatever punishment Sona-kaichou will be doing to me.

"Looks like Sona and Saji-kun is acting like my ideal married couple already…" Rias-sempai commented, with her hands cupping her cheeks.

"Please stop that!" Sona-kaichou shouted back, her face fully red.

"It's cute." Sona's eyes widened at the source of that voice, Koneko-chan, who is already munching bread out of nowhere.

Rias-sempai giggled.

Asia just looked on curiously between me and Kaichou, before showing a smirk that I just never thought will show out of such an innocent-looking face.

Man. This is all weird.

Seeing that bread and my embarrassing situation with Kaichou, I did the best choice I could think of in resolving the situation, plus getting my own bread to eat as a bonus.

I ran, almost tripping on the door that I just destroyed to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm not available. Bye!" I shouted back at them.

"Saji!" Sona shouted.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hallelujah! This is the end of our big chapter, so far.**

 **It may take a while for the next chapter to come. But first, let's head to our reviews. For other readers, these review responses may answer your own questions already so please. Treat these responses as something that's also addressed to the general audience.**

 **Ran and Lazymanjones96 –** Thanks for reviewing and letting me know that you both are there. I hope that this chapter keeps the interest in reading my story.

 **Zeon480-** I can see the logic about Serafall's chance with Saji, thanks to his situation with Sona. Let me look further on how I can make it happen, rather than just the simplistic siscon aspectthat we can bring. I want things to be deeper between Saji and his girls. _Let me say that the current four girls that are in love with Saji now did not just fell in love with him out of nowhere_. But if I proceeded with the back stories on them, it may hold back the development of the story on its adventure aspect.

We'll deal deeper with the romance later.

 **TheWillofSon –** Expounding a bit more on Tsubaki's history will be interesting, especially if Saji becomes involved with her. Thanks for appreciating the character development, backstories and the seemingly slow progression of the story. I hope this chapter interests you since you mentioned Kiba and the Excaliburs. I also have to clarify that there's a difference between Saji's abilities and Issei's abilities in seeing numbers. Issei in Crippled can see numbers and use the values he's seeing in making complicated magical techniques. Saji in this story can manipulate the numbers he's seeing for himself without usage of magical power. I've explained the difference in the last chapter. Thanks for your continued support and diligent reviewing of my every chapter.

 **ExtremeUnDEAD-** I don't think giving Kiba a harem is that new. It's just that it's quite rare in this site, just like a Saji-centered storyline if not even rarer. Maybe I am pushing for some originality for Kiba. But I just thought that he can be given a small harem at least. In terms of his role in the story, I am not sure how big it will be. Issei is definitely Saji's equal in this story, if not the main secondary character at the very least. Get prepared for more action as I open this arc of convoluted mess. I hear about Serafall, just like zeon480 mentioned.

Thanks for your concern on the frequency of my updates.

Honestly, it all depends on my free time. And it depends on the mood and real-life circumstances.

Thanks for the support again.

 **That's all of the reviews. Thanks for those who reviewed and also to those who favorited and followed this story.**

 **Please tell me something about the story or this chapter below in the reviews section. Even a one-liner will be sufficient enough for me. But if you have anything to say, take your time in writing them. Suggestions and comments are welcome.**

 **I am going to try to respond to them as I am doing so far.**

 **Please follow this story or make it your favorite one. I appreciate the gesture! Thank you so much!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
